Signals
by allihavetodoisfall
Summary: Post-novelization of Dark of the Moon. Both Autobots and Decepticons must work together to save Cybertron from its deadliest enemy. Matrix-reviving and attempted teamwork is involved. Spoilers. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dark of the Moooonnnnn….the awesome-ness! Still, why did Optimus (*spoilers*) kill Megatronnnn? (Note the random elongation of random consonants and vowels.) So I am going by the novelization which is basically this: Optimus and Megatron agree to a truce. There.

Disclaimer: Don't own!

MAJOR SPOILERS for Dark of the Moon! And also for the first two movies, if you live under a rock and haven't seen them yet. If that were the case, why are you reading this?

* * *

><p><em>No. <em>

Megatron's processor struggled to compute what he saw in the human-sized street. Smoke billowed up from a thousand tiny fires around all of them. Chicago's sky was still infused with the smoke of dozens of battles fought in a day.

_No. _

The energon in his lines seemed to freeze at the sight of his Second splayed on the asphalt like some creature ready for dissection.

The repeated failure for Starscream to answer his hails had been predictable enough – the Seeker often did so, especially after he fled prematurely from a battle. But for once, Starscream hadn't fled.

Behind him, Optimus had stopped walking.

"Megatron, I…"

"If I find the Autobot who did this-" Megatron snarled, brushing off his counterpart's attempt at consolation. "Send the truce to the Pit, Optimus. I'll rip him apart, blast _his _head off…"

"I did it."

The voice was too small to come from any Cybertronian. Megatron and Optimus alike turned to face Sam.

"_What_?" both Cybertronians shouted.

"I did it." Sam repeated.

In a flash, Megatron had seized the young male and held him at optic-level.

"Megatron," Optimus warned. "Put him down."

"Boy, you and your humans and your yellow friend have done more to harm the Decepticon cause than the whole Autobot army combined." Megatron's voice had gone quiet. Deadly quiet. "You've killed my Second, my spymaster, science officer and nearly a third of my army in less than two hours."

Strangely, the events of the past few days seemed to have caught up with the human. Instead of screaming and trying to jump to the safety of Optimus, Sam just sat sprawled in Megatron's palm.

"I would like to kill you now. Very much." Megatron snarled.

Sam nodded blankly.

Optimus tensed, and reloaded the acid blaster.

Almost as an afterthought, Megatron handed Sam to Optimus. The boy seemed not to notice.

Megatron looked into the sky. A small sliver of blue was starting to peek through the oppressive gray.

He heard the distinctive sound of metallic plate shifting and looked back at Optimus. The Prime had the Matrix and held it out to his errant brother.

"He was as good as your son."

"He's _dead. _Not even the Matrix will repair a severed head." Megatron retorted.

Optimus knelt to deposit Sam to the small group of humans who had the courage to walk with the former enemies. They retreated out of sight, shouting something about shock.

"Shoot me." Megatron said shortly.

Optimus seemed affronted. "You offered a truce. You know I can't do that in good conscience."

"Let me die with my men." Megatron was beginning to remember death. The _silence, _the seeming eternity of silence until he had been jolted back into this world_. _He wondered if Starscream and Shockwave and Soundwave and every other Decepticon who had met their end today felt that. Would they even want to return, given the choice?

"You have others to lead. They don't know about the truce. You-" So quickly that Optimus didn't even register it; Megatron had grabbed the gun and pressed it to his helm.

"Don't!" Optimus body-checked the larger Cybertronian, sending him sprawling into the street, nearly on top of the corpse of Starscream. The blaster clattered to the ground among the rubble. The Prime's wings twitched in annoyance. Was his brother becoming, as the humans put it, suicidal?

Megatron lay next to his Second's form, gasping for air to cool his overheated systems.

Suicide-" Optimus wasn't sure if Megatron knew the human term, "Is the cowardly way out."

"Cowards do survive." Megatron snarled averting his optics from the sight that lay to the left of him and wrenching him into a sitting position. "Starscream would know."

"Then let me _try._" The Matrix hovered obediently at Optimus's chassis level.

"Do you want to force him into this humiliation?" Megatron roared.

"No. But we both knew Starscream." Optimus thought for a moment. "Would you want him to experience what he most feared?"

Megatron heard a crackling sound that came from neither him now Optimus.

It was coming from the Seeker. Megatron finally _looked _at Starscream. His head was not _really _blown off – it was connected by a few wires that were incessantly sparking. Finally, the former leader nodded.

Optimus maneuvered the Matrix until it was just above the Seeker's spark chamber. Then, almost of its own accord, it thrust itself in to the empty chamber.

Both mechs watched the wires slowly reconnect themselves until Starscream's helm was where it should be. Then with another jolt, his optics flared to life. Unfortunately, the first thing he noticed was Optimus standing above him.

The Seeker gave an undignified shriek and tried to ignite his thrusters. On the second try, ignoring Optimus's attempts at calming him down, Starscream shot into the air, still shrieking.

Megatron ignored the pain in his legs from the fight with Sentinel and _jumped, _grabbing the ascending Seeker and dragging him back down to the street.

"No no no no no no!" they both crashed into a half-destroyed building. Optimus hoped the Matrix hadn't been broken again.

"Starscream!" Megatron and Optimus shouted at the same time. The Seeker paused for a second at the tone of their voices. Then slowly, he turned to face Megatron, who had him in a headlock.

"Yes Master?"

His commander's optics narrowed. "_Don't _do that again."

"Yes Master. Don't do what?"

"That,"

Starscream debated for a second whether to ask again, but decided he had another question. "My lord, what is Optimus Prime doing here?"

Megatron let the Seeker go. He promptly attempted to hide behind the bigger mech.

"The war is over, Starscream."

"_What_?" he shrieked. "How many years have I been in stasis? And why didn't you revive me earlier? Am I-"

"Starscream."

The seeker peeked his head out to look at Optimus. "Yes?"

"You've been offline for at least three human hours. We discovered your body about five megacycles ago." Optimus said calmly, bracing himself for another Seeker panic attack. Almost as an afterthought, he pulled the Matrix from Starscream's spark.

"I never—" Starscream stopped moving. His wings went slack.

"What's happening?" Megatron grunted.

"He's remembering the last moments of his life." Optimus recalled what Sentinel had done – had that just been two days ago? Three?

Almost as soon as it had started, Starscream started talking again. "Where is everyone?"

"We're not sure." Megatron tossed Optimus the blaster, who subspaced it appreciatively. "That's why we're out here."

"We'd best continue on," Optimus said. "We have the rest of the city to cover."

Nearly an hour later, after a near run-in with a condemned building, they came upon the corpse of Shockwave. He was so completely disassembled even the ever-optimistic Optimus knew there was no hope for him.

Which was a big surprise for all three of them when the charred remains began twitching. Starscream knelt to pry away something that might have been an arm when a small helm poked its way into the open air. It chattered for a brief moment before recognizing them.

"Rumble?" Megatron said incredulously.

The smaller bot wriggled out of the remains of the Decepticon and saluted.

"Megatron sir, I've been stuck under tha' thing for _hours_ and I think somethin's happened to Soundwave 'cause he hasn't been answering my hails at all and Laserbeak's not answerin' too." Rumble seemed to notice Optimus for the first time. "Sir?"

"We're having a truce, Rumble."

"I know."

"How did you know we were having a truce?"

"'Cause Soundwave knew it was going to happen." Rumble said. "He's a telepath, remember? If it crossed either of your minds he picked up on it."

Optimus had a feeling. It was not one he had often, but he every now or then. The last one had been right before he had encountered Shockwave in Chernobyl and found the part for Sentinel's ship. What was it _now_?

"Where is he?" after all this time, Optimus had learned to trust his instincts. And this feeling was telling him Soundwave knew something.

"I don't know, didn't I tell you?" Rumble queried. "I can't find him because he's still in battle mode. Our bond is shielded jus' in case one of us dies."

"Ping him again." Megatron ordered. Starscream straightened to stand beside him. Both Decepticon and Autobot noticed the deafening silence of thousands of humans in hiding. Soundwave's communicator should, Primus willing, be operating in a frequency they could all hear.

There. All four helms turned in the same direction. The river.

"Come on." Megatron picked up Rumble and tossed him at Starscream. The Seeker cursed his leader and ignited his turbines, lifting both of them into the sky. With a rather confused glance at his brother, Megatron took flight, followed closely by Optimus.

- Did you like it? Please review, even if you didn't. I need the reviews to LIVE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you thank you reviewers! 15 reviews in a single chapter! You made my Saturday morning/evening/night! Quick update from being completely inspired! Four sentences ending in exclamation points. What is life coming to?

Please, please keep reviewing with suggestions/comments/criticisms. I'd also like to know if you want any characters in here ex. Bulkhead or Motormaster (Already have plans for Blackarachnia). More characters will come in as the story starts gaining momentum.

In the movie novelization, Mudflap and Skids were killed by Sentinel. They will be referenced here.

Also, I'm basically making up the early history of Cybertron, paying for movie tickets has made me unable to purchase comics. If you have any questions/comments about it, please review/PM me.

* * *

><p>Optimus used his time in the air to scan the deserted streets for any signs of life, Autobot or otherwise. He wasn't sure resurrecting Starscream was the best idea he'd ever had, but the seeker <em>could <em>fly and command troops at the same time; something Optimus had trouble with. And he listened to Megatron, which would come in handy when the more rebellious Decepticons decided they didn't want a truce.

Starscream began making the descent to the edge of the river. Optimus followed. His processor had been assessing the threat levels since they had found the Seeker, and he didn't suspect Megatron would try and kill him. This time, at least.

The Prime spotted Bumblebee standing above the body of Wheeljack, codename Q. He looked up as they landed and nodded morosely in greeting.

"Is he alive?"

Bumblebee shook his head grimly. "_Put a gun against his head, pulled – the—trigger now he's dead._"

"Here."

Optimus pulled out the Matrix and held it out to the Scout, spark brimming with the hope of rescuing at least one Autobot. He half expected Megatron and his minions to try and make a grab for the Matrix while it was in the servos of the smaller bot. Instead, they all stood a ways back and just watched.

Bumblebee knelt at the scientist's side and plunged the Matrix into his chest. A brief glow illuminated the old Autobot's features, but quickly died out. A warm breeze blew across the area, ruffling Wheeljack's 'hair'.

The Scout wordlessly handed the Matrix back, looking completely and utterly dejected. Optimus wrapped an arm around the smaller bot's shoulders. "It was his time, Bumblebee. He is one with the Allspark." It was an empty saying now, since they had no idea what happened to the actual Allspark.

Bumblebee nodded. "_Permission…to…accompany?" _

"Yes."

A cry not unlike that of Starscream's filled the air. Optimus and Bumblebee wheeled around to see Rumble kneeling on the ground beside the body of Soundwave. Starscream and Megatron watched with apparent indifference as Rumble mourned his progenitor.

As the two Autobots approached the body, Optimus became aware of images flickering inside his processor. Images that could not be his own, simply because he didn't watch himself speaking…nor did he watch Decepticon strategizing meetings.

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?" Optimus was looking at Soundwave, wondering if the Matrix could repair a truly severed head.

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting a very bad feeling. Coupled with the fact that Soundwave knew there was going to be a truce…I think something's coming." He began maneuvering the Matrix before a glimmer caught his eye.

"He's not dead." Optimus said.

"_Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet…" _Weird Al wailed from Bumblebee's speakers.

"That's not him," Rumble muttered. "It's me."

"Soundwave's spies have just a fragment of spark while in combat," Megatron explained. "They are mostly contained in Soundwave to minimize casualties. Barring decapitation," he gave Bumblebee a look, "They won't die."

Shrugging, Optimus sent the Matrix into Soundwave's chest. A whirlwind of images smashed themselves into Optimus's processor, freezing him to the spot.

'_Dylan…Witwicky'_

_'Counter the offensive Starscream…I will have Driller'_

_'Chernobyl'_

_'It's coming, Soundwave. Get back to Earth and warn Megatron.'_

Optimus had a vision of Egypt and a blinding flash of pain as he was suddenly and violently pulled apart. Then he was in a ship of some kind, looking up at Soundwave.

_'Autobot Scout. Bumblebee. Hunt but do not engage. I will not have another death by his servos. Understood?'_

_'Gotcha boss.'_

Then space, littered with stars, empty save for a planet-sized ship making its way toward…Cybertron. Decimated as it was, Optimus strained for a better view of its beauty, but he couldn't disprove what he saw approaching the planet as much as he wanted to. The stuff of the horrors, the enforcement of slavery on Cybertron before Zeta Prime liberated the home world of Cybertronians.

_'Unicron.'_

Soundwave grabbed his gun and pushed himself up in a flash crashing into Optimus, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Optimus backpedaled to a safer distance, ready to attack if the Decepticon continued. Soundwave did not seem to be pursuing him. Rather, he stood perfectly still save for the tremors shaking his frame. He had even dropped his weapon.

"What's he doing?" Starscream asked, noticing the Matrix seemed to be overheating, if its ruby red exterior was anything to go by.

None of them had an answer. Liquid metal seemed to be rolling off of the spymaster, falling into pools on the charred earth. Rumble stared at his creator in utter disbelief.

"It's bringing them back." He realized.

Optimus looked at the smaller Cybertronian. "Bringing who back?"

One of the pools at Soundwave's pedes drew itself up off the ground to hover in midair. It began chattering in Cybertronian, a language Optimus hadn't heard spoken in almost four years.

Soundwave gave one final jolt, filling Optimus's optics with a blinding light. The Autobot adjusted his lenses in less than a second, but when he opened his optics Soundwave and three other, smaller, bots stood apart from the rest of the group. There was a cat-like thing Optimus had seen before was curling itself around Soundwave's legs. Hurriedly, Optimus pulled the Matrix out of the Decepticon's chassis in case even _more _of Soundwave's spawn decided to appear.

His optics met the Decepticon's and the images Optimus saw were abruptly cut off. The Autobot had felt more than seen Soundwave's intentions toward Bumblebee. No matter what his reasons, it was _not _going to happen.

A small crash forced their stare-off to cease. Optimus looked down to see that Rumble had tackled his counterpart and both were wrestling on the ground, speaking Cybertronian so quickly Optimus couldn't translate. He wasn't even sure if it _was _Cybertronian.

Soundwave inclined his head slightly and the two bots immediately stood up.

"Orders?" he asked.

Megatron glanced at Optimus. The Autobot shrugged.

"What happened?" Optimus asked, unsure if Soundwave knew what Optimus had seen.

"Shockwave informed me of Cybertronian airspace being invaded before the battle. I came down to tell Lord Megatron but was delayed." By delayed, Optimus guessed 'death' fit into the category.

"Summary: Airspace invaded nearly eighteen joors ago. Guardians and Arielbots forced back the threat but Cybertron cannot withstand another assault of any magnitude."

"You're sure it was Unicron?" Optimus asked. Not good. Not good at all.

"Affirmative."

"_Uni…cron_?" Bumblebee asked, watching Soundwave's panther-thing warily. "_What is it_?"

"In Cybertronian lore, the evil side of Primus who seeks the destruction of every planet in the universe. In reality, Unicron was the enforcer for our time of slavery under the Quintessons, built to destroy an entire world if need be. Zeta Prime, the first Prime and his army managed to defeat Unicron and chase him to the reaches of known space." Optimus paused. "But would he go back to Cybertron?"

"There must be a Quintesson alive out there ordering it to." Starscream said plainly. "Why else would it return?"

"In any case," Optimus continued, "We must prevent Unicron from destroying Cybertron. No matter the cost."

"So now what?" Rumble (or his twin) asked. "Sirs."

Optimus looked at Megatron.

"Your call."

Megatron sighed. "Is there any way to trace the signals from Unicron to the Quintesson? Or to contact Cybertron?"

"Possibly. _Nemesis _capabilityrequired." Soundwave droned, picking up his weapon and adjusting it.

"I thought the Nemesis was lost." Optimus tried to protest. "When you-"

"It's on Mars. Or Saturn, or whatever they call it on this planet." Megatron replied easily. "You didn't think I'd let that ship just crash and burn?"

"Master, it is crashed." Starscream said. "And partially buried."

"Silence Starscream!" Megatron's reprimand echoed in the oppressive near-silence. "Well Optimus? Is this going to be a mixed-faction thing?"

"Yes. If we're going to start this truce then we'd better start now." Optimus decided, watching the cat-thing eye Bumblebee with its one optic. Well, the thing only had one optic, so the point was moot. "Who should go?"

"Autobots are not equipped for long-range space flight with perhaps the exception of you, Prime," Starscream said shortly. "Unless it's someone small enough to be dragged along by Soundwave. Couldn't you lose that tiny form?" he asked the spymaster.

"Negative."

Optimus considered the problem. Bumblebee was the only bot small enough to be 'dragged along' simply because Mudflap and Skids had offlined at the hands of Sentinel, but he certainly wasn't equipped to deal with Soundwave if the Decepticon decided to avenge his spies' deaths. Optimus certainly wasn't going to leave Megatron's side merely hours after their half-discussed truce.

His contemplation was interrupted by a ping from Ratchet.

"Ratchet?"

"_The body count is just in. Where are you and Bumblebee?_" though Optimus had known he was alive, it was a relief to hear the medic's voice.

"I'll explain in a minute, but we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"_Such as…_"

"Unicron has tried to attack Cybertron."

"_WHAT_?" Ratchet must have shouted that, because Optimus could hear humans scrambling around in a panic.

"Just a minute." Optimus paused and decided. The repairs to the Cybertronians cultural splits might as well begin now. "Soundwave, take Bumblebee with you."

"_What the slag are you thinking_?" Ratchet nearly screamed, choosing to ignore the topic of Unicron to address their youngest officer's life. "_Sending Bumblebee with the Decepticon third in command?"_

"All repairs must begin sometime," Optimus explained vaguely. "Rendezvous at that Health and Human Services building or whatever it's called that's serving as our base now. Optimus out."

"Optimus…"

"Yes?" the Prime turned to face the rest of the ragtag group. Megatron had been the one to address him, but the Decepticon just pointed to the spymaster and Bumblebee.

Soundwave's spawn circled around both of them as if they were highly agitated, hissing or cawing respectively. Or chattering in some strange language.

"Soundwave." Megatron snapped. "Control your beasts. Repair the communications console and establish contact with the Autobot's base."

"Apologies." The spies immediately settled down, albeit in a rather reluctant manner.

"Are you sure about this?" Megatron asked. Optimus nodded grimly. His 'feelings' had been wrong before, but this time, there was no other choice but to let Soundwave go by himself. And _that, _Optimus felt, would end very, very badly.

'_Kill me now_!' Bumblebee wailed. '_Already caught in a trap!_'

Soundwave must have made some kind of silent order once again, because the two minibots headed toward Optimus. The bird-thing and the cat-thing compressed themselves into two little capsules and leapt into Soundwave's chest.

Without further ado, Soundwave grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder and shot into space.

"Megatron."

"Yes?"

"I think I just sent Bumblebee to his death."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger for you all…if you want it to be. I hope you all liked this chapter; please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you my awesome faithful reviewers! In which Bumblebee and Soundwave run into trouble and attempt to work together.

* * *

><p>Mars loomed below them.<p>

Bumblebee had stayed quiet for the entire duration of the journey; deciding not to test the Decepticon's patience with him. Not that he knew what to say. He _had _killed two of the spymaster's…spawn, children, whatever they were called. Maybe more. He hadn't _known _at the time_. _But somehow he suspected the Decepticon didn't care one way or another.

They dropped to the ground, pedes kicking up small clouds of dust. Soundwave released Bumblebee, who nearly fell over, and ejected the two smaller bots from his chassis. The panther-bot snarled at Bumblebee and crouched down.

"Desist." the Decepticon ordered. Bumblebee looked ahead of them to the immense wreck of the _Nemesis. _It loomed like one of Cybertron's skyscrapers on this flat sphere.

Soundwave must have given the smaller Decepticons some kind of signal, because they ran or flew off and started heading toward the wreck.

Inside, the ship looked even larger. Bumblebee followed Soundwave closely, narrowly avoiding several holes in the flooring that were big enough to swallow both of them. The emergency lights flickered, bathing everything in an eerie light.

The communications console was covered with something that looked vaguely sticky. Soundwave pulled it off. It had four limbs and a head. The basic structure of…

Soundwave unceremoniously dumped it on the floor beside him. It was a _hatchling, _one of the most malnourished ones Bumblebee had ever seen. The Decepticon turned to look at the Scout questioningly.

"_All dead?" _Queen sang.

"Yes." Bumblebee eyed the dead hatchling with wary optics as if it was going to jump at him. His sensors indicated no energon had been consumed by the youngling for at least thirty joors.

"_Whose_?"

Soundwave was under the console, rewiring the underside, tentacles assisting by holding several pieces of panel. The screen flickered to life.

"The Fallen and Starscream's, for the majority. I spawned a few with _him_." Soundwave sat at the console and began keying in his access code.

"_Why_?"

"Orders." Bumblebee didn't particularly _like _Soundwave or know who 'him' was, but fathering hatchlings that were bound to die anyway because of _orders _seemed perverted in the worst way.

Soundwave sighed and leaned back into his seat as the console began beeping rapidly. Warning signs flashed on the screen.

"_Why do you want to kill me?" _Batman's voice asked.

Soundwave hit the console and the beeping stopped. Bumblebee wasn't sure if it was Soundwave's way of coping with being ordered not to kill his children's killer or his way of fixing the console.

Then images began to hit Bumblebee's processor. Suddenly he was shorter than Sam and could see _himself _fighting Barricade off in the distance. Then he saw Sam's then-girlfriend with a chainsaw and felt nothing until it hit. His tanks threatened to purge at the pain he felt, both in his spark and in his body, so much so that when the end really came, decapitation didn't hurt at all.

Egypt. Sand. Himself, again. He was vaguely aware that Soundwave had stood up. He – Ravage – leapt at him, fighting for a few seconds before his spinal cords were ripped out and –

Then he saw himself, Sam and Carly escaping Dylan's penthouse. He saw the barrel of a gun swinging to meet hit helm and –

Bumblebee found himself sitting in Soundwave's chair. The Decepticon seemed to be communicating with someone, standing near the entrance of the _Nemesis_. His entire body ached with both real and imaginary pains.

"So…sorry." he wheezed, allowing his 'real' voice to be used.

The Decepticon looked at him impassively, then nodded. Bumblebee knew that was all the acceptance he was going to get from the Decepticon for now.

Soundwave _listened. _Past the Autobot's contemplation of his creation's deaths, past Ravage and Laserbeak's views of the exterior of the _Nemesis _and into the rest of the planet. Something was wrong. About two kliks away and approaching quickly. He began to open his vocaliser to tell the Autobot to prepare for some kind of conflict but-

Then it came to him with the force of acid rain on protoform. Her mind opened to his, speaking to him with a viciousness that might put Megatron to shame.

'_Hello Soundwave. Do you mind if I join you and your Autobot friend?' _Blackarachnia asked cheerfully.

"We are not alone." Soundwave abruptly said aloud. '_Ravage, Laserbeak, inside.' _

"_Who_?" The Autobot asked just as the console's screen dissolved into static.

Laserbeak flew in to land on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Explain." Soundwave said, turning to try and reset the communication console.

Laserbeak obediently flew to an overhang just above Bumblebee's helm. The Scout stepped back to get a better view of the Decepticon.

"Blackarachnia one of Starscream's many failed experiments to create a technorganic soldier that wouldn't get compromised by the elements as machines would, but would have the firepower and stamina of one of us. Unfortunately, she went insane during the tests and escaped nearly a thousand human years ago." Laserbeak paused, inclining his helm as if he heard something far away. The he shook his helm, dismissing it. "She's been hunting Starscream ever since."

"_Exactly how – dangerous?" _

"Extremely. Did you know getting your helm ripped off _really _hurts?" Laserbeak mocked, extending his neck to look into Bumblebee's optics. Laserbeak lightly leapt off of the overhang and hovered at his chassis level. "Hurts like the-"

A shot knocking the spy into the Autobot's chassis, sending them both crashing into a hole in the main deck floor.

Soundwave jerked around. Ravage was at his pedes, rockets primed to fire as soon as she came into his sights. He hadn't heard anything, sensed anything. She was getting stronger.

'_What a cute little Autobot. Are you planning on making him one of yours?' _her voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't tell where she was. '_Your birdies and kitties aren't good enough_?'

Ravage snarled, pacing the floor furiously. Soundwave heard a crash below him. He could hear Laserbeak and Bumblebee trying to get out, if their cursing was anything to go by.

'_Where_?' he asked Ravage mentally. The panther-bot shook his head, expressing his confusion. '_Everywhere. But nowhere.'_

'_Have you already died once this stellar cycle Soundwave?' _she asked. '_I died too. So many times, before I _chose _to live. So I left that lab, Starscream to KILL him! And you too, if you insist in getting in my way.'_

'_Above you!' _Ravage shouted, just as Blackarachnia jumped onto Soundwave's back. The spymaster nearly fell over, tasting energon in his mouth. He slammed his back into the wall, partially crumpling the flimsy plastisteel, but Blackarachnia held tight. He felt a short burst of pain as she shoved one of her hands in between his armor and ripped the sensitive wiring in his neck, but she would do much worse if she didn't get off _now._

'_Stand still, I can't get a shot out!' _Soundwave forced himself to stop moving, keeping his back exposed to Ravage.

Abruptly, the communications console somehow flickered to life. Megatron and Optimus Prime looked into the screen, surprised at the lack of anyone on the other side of the screen.

Ravage fired, but Blackarachnia was too quick. She back flipped to cling to Soundwave's front as the missile hit Soundwave.

"What's going on?" Megatron demanded. Soundwave tried to pull off the femme, but actually _saw _her for the first time.

Somehow she had grown appendages like an earth spider. _That _was why she couldn't be pulled off. Soundwave jerked as an electric shock went through him, seizing his body up and sending warning messages through his systems. Where had she learned to do _that_?

"I hate you all." She hissed, pinning him to the floor. "Kill you all. Made me into…_this._" She gestured to herself with two legs.

"Megatron!" Soundwave shouted, hoping that his leader would recognize _something _was wrong and send someone. Even though he would be dead – again – before anyone could arrive. He couldn't even reach his weapon; he had subspaced it upon landing. And it barely had a charge, just enough for one or two shots…

Two of Ravage's missiles finally hit their target, sending Blackarachnia flying into a corner. Soundwave took out his gun and aimed.

And fired.

She twitched once, then was still.

"What the Pit is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"Apologies. Blackarachnia is here, sir. Looking for Starscream." She staggered up, just as his weapon died. Soundwave tossed it away.

"_What_?"

"Who?" Prime asked. The image dissolved into static.

Blackarachnia leapt across the console, taking Soundwave with her just as Bumblebee and Laserbeak finally climbed out of the hole.

"Assistance required!" Laserbeak screeched at the screen, wings sparking as he tried to fly.

Soundwave and Blackarachnia wrestled to the ground. More warnings flashed. He could actually _feel _the energon leaving his body as she cut him a hundred times with those legs of hers. Ravage fired again, hitting both of them.

"Defenses!" Soundwave shouted as Ravage jumped on top of Blackarachnia, biting down on her arm. In return, her own organic mouth clamped down on the new wound in his neck and he felt _something _enter his systems, burning through his circuitry. Was it some kind of toxin? His vision began to turn grey.

"Activate the interior defenses." Laserbeak said to Bumblebee, who placed him on the console. "They'll take out anything that isn't a Decepticon on this level."

"_What about me?"_

Laserbeak inclined his head to the hole.

Bumblebee sighed and began activating the codes. Electric crackling filled the air. A single red bolt shot toward Blackarachnia and hit her in the back. She slumped on top of Soundwave.

"Go!" Laserbeak shouted at Bumblebee, who leapt back into the hole with no hesitation.

Soundwave managed to shove Blackarachnia off of himself and stagger upright. Ravage leaned against him, supporting his creator as best he could.

"Status?" Soundwave fell to his knees. Ravage whined (or growled more softly than usual) at his side, but couldn't offer any assistance.

"I think she somehow knocked out the exterior communications antennae." Laserbeak was watching the static-filled screen and tapped his talons against it.

"Transform and divert the power from the defenses into communications." Soundwave felt his systems begin to power off. At least it was only stasis this time. "Contact Earth and request assistance."

Then Soundwave felt no more.

Laserbeak and Ravage felt their creator shift into stasis to begin repairs. With more than a few curses thanks to his smashed wing, Laserbeak managed to transform into his alternate form and began to disable the defenses.

"Autobot?"

"_Yes?"_

"Come up." almost as an afterthought, Laserbeak checked his own power levels. He would last for fifty more cycles. Not nearly long enough for reinforcements to get here. That would take nearly three human days. Laserbeak would last for fifty human minutes.

The screen turned back to the Autobot headquarters. Only one Autobot was on duty.

"Autobot." What were they going to do if she woke up again?

"Reinforcements are on their way," the red Autobot said quickly. "Tell 'bee to hang in there."

"Understood." The transmission shut off, thanks to the red Autobot on the other side.

Laserbeak shared a glance with Ravage. The other spy waved his spiked tail but offered no condolences to his sibling for the rudeness of some Autobots.

Laserbeak sighed.

-Does this constitute as a cliffhanger? Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always, please review; suggestions are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, my awesome reviewers! Just saw Dark of the Moon (again, this time in 3D!).

In which the plot gets moving.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime's spark pounded with a worry that had nothing to do with rocketing through space at roughly three million miles per hour. The newly repaired <em>Xanitum II <em>blasted through space, rocking the party in such a way no human would be able to survive, which was why no humans were aboard.

Laserbeak's last transmission had been nearly seventy-two human hours ago. He, Starscream and the Decepticon's medic, Hook, had left as soon as Soundwave had first contacted Earth. Times began to add up in his processor. Soundwave and Bumblebee had been without energon or medical supplies for more than twice that time.

Sam was terrified for his friend, and Optimus couldn't blame him. He had begged to come, but conflicting elements (such as lack of oxygen) had forced the human to concede this was not a mission he could go on.

The Matrix hummed inside Optimus's chassis, content to recharge. They had tried the Matrix on nearly every body found, but most simply refused to come back. Then, it had promptly burned out. Optimus wasn't sure if it would recharge in his lifetime. It had never been used so often in such a short amount of time.

Optimus could see the wreck of the _Nemesis _against the hard colors of Mars. Bumblebee had answered the first few transmissions via comlink, but none had reached the Prime for thirty-six hours.

The_ Xantium II _landed, to Optimus's relief.

Starscream looked at the Autobot inquisitively, and Optimus realized the Seeker simply wasn't used to having a nonviolent leader around. He nodded, and Starscream exited the ship, Hook in tow.

Starscream touched down on the surface lightly. He could see the tracks Soundwave and his spawn had made, as well as the tracks of the Autobot Bumblebee. Scans revealed the defenses were online, which would probably mean the death of Prime if he set foot inside the ship.

No matter what Megatron thought, the Seeker was _not _stupid. A truce was in everyone's interests, and having a leader that actually appreciated what you did wasn't a bad change either.

His spark clenched in nervousness as the thought of Blackarachnia entered his processor. His best and worst creation all smashed into one, and even though Shockwave shared part of the blame, it had been Starscream the insane femme had chosen to obsess over.

Prime touched down and nearly crashed into him as his legs struggled to adjust to being used again.

"Sorry."

Starscream's wings twitched in annoyance, but he nodded.

"The ship's defenses are online." Hook observed.

"Meaning?"

"They'll blow anyone without a Decepticon energy signature to the Pit." Starscream said shortly. "We'll go in first."

"Alright." Optimus seemed content to wait for the fate of his subordinate, so Starscream took the liberty of running a scan (or three) of the interior.

Dead hatchlings barely registered but he could distinctly see five online bodies, all on the floor. Only four mechs had been sent up. The fifth must be _her._

Summoning all of his courage, Starscream entered. Hook followed albeit nervously. The younger mech had only heard tales of Blackarachnia, and was probably completely terrified.

As he well should be.

It was completely dark, save for the muted light of the panel signaling the defenses were online. Starscream switched to night vision and tripped over Ravage, sending him sprawling over the body of Bumblebee. Hook, having switched on his night vision before entering the ship, felt a bit better about himself.

The Autobot twitched, beginning to come out of stasis.

"_Stars…cream_?"

"What?"

He heard the defenses begin to power up.

"Deactivate!" Starscream shouted in Cybertronian. "Ordered by Starscream, code 9331."

"_Thanks._" Bumblebee staggered to his pedes, also tripping over Ravage. He activated his night vision.

"What happened?" Starscream pinged Optimus the 'ok' to enter.

"_Sound-wave and creations went…stasis…spider-lady…offline." _

Spider-lady? Starscream looked around. Barely a meter away lay Soundwave. Had the mech died _again_?

"He's not dead." Hook said, as if he could read Starscream's processor, running a scanner over the spymaster's body. Just needs some energon and a jolt to wake up."

"You're sure of that?" Starscream asked sarcastically, recalling Hook, himself and a certain triplechanger.

Hook glared. "Positive."

"Bumblebee?"

The Scout turned to see his leader in the entrance. The Sun shone behind him, making his entrance even more dramatic and casted the room into light.

"_All quiet on the western front." _The Autobot said in greeting.

Starscream turned his optics from the Happy Autobot Reunion and to the figure in one corner. She looked even worse than the last time Starscream had seen her image on a holoscreen after blowing up a rather valuable munitions plant.

Appendages like Soundwave's ridiculous tentacles had sprouted, ten of them in all, along with her arms and legs. Instead of a vocaliser, a completely organic mouth had grown in its place.

Still, her gold-purple-black paintjob was distinctive, and she could be no other.

Starscream swallowed.

"Containment?" he croaked.

Hook was at his side in a flash. "Yes, according to the specs you-" he swore. "What did you _do_?"

Starscream snarled, tempted to abandon all the pretenses he put up in front of Prime and just smack the young medic. "The legs weren't _my _idea. Neither was the mouth."

"Is it going to hold her?"

"Primus knows! She managed to take down Soundwave and his cronies, so who knows what she's done to herself!" Well, Soundwave had been defeated by the yellow Autobot, so that might not be saying much. "Prep her for transport, and we'll see."

"Yes sir."

Despite the terror of seeing his experiment, Starscream had enough presence of mind to remember why Megatron wanted bots up here.

They had to contact Cybertron. Shockwave's news had been new nearly an Earth week ago, and for all Starscream knew, the bots on Earth were an endangered species.

Ignoring his fear, and feeling much better for it, Starscream sat at the console and began to contact Cybertron.

After a few cycles and the help over several Energon infusions, he had contact. The Decepticon's communications center (thank Primus) seemed relatively undamaged; so the planet hadn't been consumed yet.

"This is Starscream!" he shouted, unsure if anyone was alive to receive the message. "Let me speak to Strika!"

He heard a shuffling and 'I'd know that voice anywhere!' before the door opened.

Breakdown and Dead End entered the room.

"Starscream!" Breakdown shouted. "We thought you were dead!"

"Never mind that. What is the status of Cybertron?"

Breakdown exchanged a glance with his fellow Combiner and allowed him to take the stage.

"Well, a third of the planet had lost power. We've also lost three combiner teams, two guardians and Shockwave's last Driller among other casualties. The Autobots haven't attacked in five joors, although we've spotted the Recordicons skulking just outside our perimeter." Dead End paused. "Is anyone coming to spend time with us until the end comes?"

"I've forgotten what an optimist you were, Dead End."

"Where's Megatron?" Breakdown asked.

"Earth."

"He's still offline?"

Starscream had forgotten the difference of time as it related to Earth and Cybertron. The Decepticons on Cybertron had and were content to wait for thousands of stellar cycles for the war to start again, unsure if their leader was even online yet.

"He's alive. We're not at war just now." Out of the corner of his optic, Starscream noticed Prime approaching.

"You tell them." Starscream said. Charismatic speeches weren't his thing.

"Decepticons." The Autobot said. Dead End and Breakdown could only stare as Prime began speaking. "The war for Cybertron is over. We must stand united to defeat a mutual threat to our home world. May I speak to your commander?"

Too stunned for words, the Decepticons silently exited.

"Very nicely done, Prime." He looked at Starscream, unsure if it was a compliment or sarcasm.

They settled down to wait.

…_85%_

_Functional_

_Hard reset required. Activate?_

_Yes_

_Resync cassetticons?_

_Yes_

_Startup Complete_

His optics flared to life. Hook, Soundwave hadn't seen him in several stellar cycles, stood above him.

"You're still alive." Hook observed, sounding mildly surprised with himself.

"Affirmative." Soundwave sat up and accepted the energon cube Hook handed him. "Status of Blackarachnia?"

"Erm…not sure if containment's good enough." Hook paused to look at the fallen technorganic. "We're going to be staying here for a while, until we get the status of everyone on Cybertron."

Soundwave stood, grateful that whatever Hook had done to him was working. Laserbeak flew to rest on his shoulder, rubbing his helm against his creator's neck like a human's canine.

"Cute."

Laserbeak hissed at Hook, who backed off, palms raised.

Soundwave made his way to the console, where Prime and Starscream were talking quietly. Starscream nodded in acknowledgement.

"We are waiting for General Strika to report."

As if on command, Strika herself entered the screen.

"What is this news of a truce, Starscream?" Strika asked. "And where is Megatron?"

"He is on Earth," Prime began, "Coordinating the construction of-"

"I asked _Starscream, _not you."

Starscream's wings straightened. Soundwave nearly sighed.

"Truce dictates Optimus Prime and Megatron are legitimate co-leaders of Cybertron. Respect rank." He said.

Strika glared at him. Soundwave stared back.

"Fine. Optimus Prime, _sir, _you were saying?"

"Megatron is coordinating efforts on Earth to build another ship to take us to Cybertron since the space bridge had been rendered inoperable by Sentinel's death." Optimus finished. "When is Unicron expected to return to Cybertron?"

Strika consulted a monitor. "He _isn't._ Howlback's last report was of Unicron leaving our system. He's going somewhere else now."

Soundwave's processor struggled to compute the information. Unicron would never leave a target unless directed to, either by instinct or order. Which meant the Autobots and Decepticons on Cybertron had managed to drain him of enough power. Doubtful.

There seemed to be nothing else to say. A smaller Decepticon came into view and handed Strika a datapad.

"I apologize _sirs," _Strika said scathingly. "But it seems that the Autobots haven't gotten word of your truce." The screen went black.

"Contact the Autobot base."

Starscream obeyed with silence, save for his fingers tapping at the keys. Laserbeak fluttered his wings in annoyance as Bumblebee stood next to him.

They all heard the Autobot base before it came into view.

"Cover your receptors, Perceptor! We've got incoming from the _Nemesis._"

Optimus would have known that voice anywhere. Its distinctiveness was just behind Starscream's and Soundwave's.

Finally, the Autobot communications center came into view. It looked worse than the Decepticons, as if there had been a battle inside of it.

"Optimus Prime, my man!" Blaster cheered. Optimus sighed. Earth's language and culture had somehow pervaded Cybertron. How far-reaching_ was_ the Internet?

Abruptly, the red Autobot's facial plates fell.

"You get caught by the 'cons again?" he asked. "What do they want this time?"

"Nothing," Optimus reassured the other Autobot. "The war is over, Blaster."

"Does Magnus know this? I just sent Rewind out to recon the 'con's base!" Blaster saw Bumblebee standing beside Soundwave. "Hey, 'bee."

"No, he doesn't." The yellow Autobot waved. "Could you call him?"

"Sure Prime. You're sure this isn't some Decepticon ruse to catch us off guard?"

"If it were," Starscream snapped, gesturing to himself and Soundwave. "Would we be onscreen now?"

Blaster paused to think. "Guess not. I'll get him, but Prime, we're having some major problems with the chain of command here. Magnus will explain."

"Just let me talk to Magnus." If allowed, the Autobot officer would talk for joors.

Blaster nodded and began calling Ultra Magnus. Optimus turned to the rest of his merry party. Starscream had begun tapping a finger on a side panel watching Hook drag Blackarachnia outside, and Soundwave was staring into space with what a human would describe as a glazed look over his optics. Both seemed bored out of their processors.

Ultra Magnus walked in, hammer gleaming proudly in the dim light. However, the Autobot walked like a mech defeated.

"Optimus Prime, _sir. _Have your reinforcements arrived yet?"

"Yes. Now the war is over, and we are all returning to defend Cybertron from Unicron."

Magnus looked at the Prime with his vocaliser slightly open. Optimus waited.

"Okay." He finally said. "We'll be awaiting your return. Magnus out."

Starscream looked at Optimus. "Do all your subordinates treat you like that?"

"No. Something is wrong."

"Suggestion." Soundwave droned. "Return to Earth and prepare to leave for Cybertron."

Starscream shrugged, appearing to drop the matter of the Autobot's behavior. "Fine. Hook has secured Blackarachnia, so there's nothing left to do here."

Soundwave called Ravage, who awoke out of recharge. He jumped to his feet and began heading out of the ship. Optimus wondered if the Decepticon had ever seen humans and their pets.

Without another word, they followed Ravage outside.

Needless to say, the flight back to Earth was an extremely tense three days.

-Not particularly happy with the rushed-ness of this chapter, but it needed to get going. Did you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, faithful reviewers, we are finally getting the plot moving. Bromances abide in this chapter, particularly Optimus/Megatron, Sam/Bee and a bit of Megatron/Starscream. Yays! Not really sure if they're in-character, but hey, most of their interaction consists of pounding each other to bits. Any suggestions?

* * *

><p>To say the past week at the Department of Health and Human Services had been quiet would be an outright lie. Sam had lost track of all the fights various bots of both factions had had to break out. And that was <em>after <em>he'd been released from treatment. Hopefully with Optimus's return, things would get quieter.

The_ Xantium II _touched down on the platform. Sam leaned against the wall, hoping against hope that 'Bee had made it out okay.

"'Bee?"

Bumblebee exited the _Xantium II _to greet his human friend. Sam Witwicky's vital signs were going off the charts as the assorted Autobots and Decepticons exited the ship in a rush, eager to get away from each other.

The Autobot quickly walked over to the 'safe zone' and knelt in an attempt to calm the human down. Sam was too young for a heart attack.

"_Cause it's alright, woah it's alright._" Bumblebee said, allowing the human to climb in his hand. "_Tell me – where where is your love?"_

"Carly? She went to the apartment. We're moving back to Nevada somehow, now that all our cars are leaving." Sam joked. "Maybe go with mom and dad. I've been offered a position at some university."

Bumblebee nodded. "_Home is where the heart is._"

"Guess so."

"Bumblebee?"

Optimus Prime himself approached. "We are preparing to launch the ships one day apart in order to minimize the risk of discovery by…other humans and use the second ship to transport supplies for Cybertron. I assume you'd like to be on the second ship?"

"_Affirmative, captain._"

Optimus nodded. "Sam. You know this is a journey you cannot go on."

Sam nodded, attempting to make light of his abandonment. "I know. You know, lack of oxygen, a dozen giant robots that might step on me…"

The Prime smiled, looking more human than Sam had ever seen. "I'm glad you understand."

"What do you want to do now?" Sam asked after Optimus walked off. They only had a day, but Sam wasn't going to let that stop them.

Bumblebee transformed. "_If you have a minute, why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_

Megatron was waiting for him. Optimus felt impatience coming off of his brother in great waves.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes." they began walking into the cargo bay, littered with humans working to erase every bit of evidence of alien activity.

"How are we going to stop him?" Megatron asked abruptly.

They had ended up in one of many abandoned warehouses. Optimus leaned against one of the human's staircases, taking care not to smash it.

"In most cases, I would say the Matrix. But I don't think it will be any use now. What do you want?" Optimus could sense Megatron wasn't concerned so much with that as something else.

"Thank you, brother."

Optimus replayed the scene in his processor twice before realizing what he had recorded was _not _glitched nor was he imagining things.

"You're welcome." Was all he could say.

"It will take us _days _to reach Cybertron, even with maximum power being used. Just in case we lost the thing we are fighting to save…"

"I don't think Unicron will attack Cybertron until we get there, though it is appreciated." Optimus reassured, watching from a high-up window as Wheeljack's body was carted off to the _Xantium II, _hopefully to be laid to rest on Cybertron_. _"What did you do with the Decepticon bodies?"

"We sent them into orbit around Earth. They are of no use to us now."

"We could bury at least some of them on Cybertron."

Megatron ignored the statement. "We need a plan. I assume you're leaving on the second ship?"

"Yes. You need to get there first and begin to plan our assault."

The Decepticon smirked, hitting his brother affectionately on the shoulder. "You're beginning to think like a Decepticon, Optimus."

"_Never._" The Prime's tone of voice was sharp, but he returned Megatron's robust display of affection.

Even Megatron knew better than to antagonize his brother further, but the Decepticon couldn't contain another smirk. "Then I'll leave the Decepticons to you."

However, Optimus wasn't done. "If it means anything, I never lost faith that you could be redeemed."

Megatron had no idea how to reply to that. He hoped Optimus knew that.

Several minutes later, Megatron found himself searching for his second-in-command. Starscream was an excellent tool for relieving tension.

The Seeker in question slunk out from yet another warehouse, followed by a few of the fleshlings.

"You wanted something, master?"

Megatron eyed the Seeker. Starscream looked ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Yes. Optimus…"

"Yes, yes? You want me to kill him for you?"

Megatron cuffed Starscream. The other mech nearly caved in the warehouse, which cushioned his fall.

"We aren't fighting the Autobots any longer, _fool._"

Starscream nodded furiously. "Of course, my liege." He twitched. "What did you want me to do with him?"

"Watch him. Protect him as you would me." Megatron hauled the Seeker up by his shoulder, taking care not to damage his wings. "Not that that's saying much."

Starscream seemed to smile as his wings straightened. "As you command, my lord."

* * *

><p>A day had never seemed so short. Though Sam felt some relief about the fact that Megatron was off-planet – <em>finally – <em>Optimus and 'Bee were going to leave in just a few minutes with the remainder of the Decepticons.

Sam stood next to Carly with his arm around her shoulders. He had no idea how Carly was taking this.

She smiled at him.

"They'll be fine, Sam. Speaking of cars, your parents chipped in to buy a new one."

"Really?"

"Yep. I think it's some kind of yellow Volkswagen from the eighties."

The Decepticon Sam was almost certain was Soundwave spared them a glance as he prepared to board the ship. Sam just had one more issue to work out. He left Carly, muttering 'something I gotta do' and ran over to the Decepticon.

"Soundwave?" he _had _to know. The Decepticons might have died rather pathetically, but surely they couldn't be as stupid as Sam was suspecting.

The Mercedes looked down. On his shoulder, the bird-bot fluttered its wings. Sam felt a twinge of anxiety addressing the Decepticons who had tried to kill himself, Carly and 'Bee, and who could easily kill him with one step. But, having been in contact with giant alien robots since high school tended to take some of the 'scary' out of life. Not 'scary' as in talking to potential employers, but scary in talking to giant-freaking-robots.

"What do you want?" the bird asked.

"If you guys _had _won…"Sam began. "Would you really have kept Dylan alive?"

The bird chattered happily in Cybertronian, but Soundwave was the one who answered.

"Negative. The human was useful for connections and resources but too ambitious for his own well-being."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Feelings of self-worth revived, Sam headed back to Carly.

"What was that about?" she asked when he returned. Sam wasn't surprised she couldn't understand. _He _had barely understood what the Decepticon had said.

"Nothing. Just tying up one loose end."

Bumblebee approached.

"_This is the end, beautiful friends._" He said, kneeling down in front of them.

"Aw 'Bee, that's not true." Sam touched his friend's cheekplate in affection.

"You'll come back sometime, right?" Carly asked.

"_I will always, always return. Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown…_"

Sam couldn't help but be thankful for that simple reassurance.

"_So ... we go alone __now__. __Both of us__…__Go__. __...__You go__ and __live your life__ in full __now__, all right? You live for __both of us__._" Christian Bale's voice blared from the radio.

Carly squeezed his hand.

"Okay. 'Bee, you too. Kick Unicron's skidplate halfway across the galaxy for us humans."

Bumblebee laughed and applause burst from the radio system. Then he began to speak in his normal voice.

"See you soon…Sam."

Then he stood and walked to stand in front of the _Xantium II, _behind Optimus.

Lennox, Sam hadn't even noticed him, nodded.

Optimus began to speak.

"Fellow comrades. When we first arrived on your planet, we arrived as hesitant allies or deadly enemies. Thankfully, we have managed to repair the rifts in our own species as well as some in your own.

"There is a danger approaching our home planet of Cybertron. One that I hope Earth will never have to see. We are going back to Cybertron, not as Autobots or Decepticons, but as Cybertronians to keep the galaxy safe from the very thing that could destroy it." Optimus paused, as if unsure how to word his next thoughts. I would like to thank you on behalf of all Cybertronians who have had sanctuary here and offer our undying gratitude. Thank you."

Optimus Prime bowed his head. Perfectly in sync (Sam halfheartedly wondered if they had practiced) the Cybertronians began filing into the ship.

Optimus stopped to converse with Lennox for another minute, and then he too went into the ship.

Sam and Carly were escorted off to a safe distance as the _Xantium II _blasted off. Sam half-expected Starscream to appear again and blast the shuttle apart, but Starscream was in the ship too.

Sam didn't realize he was crying until he and Carly were in the car.

* * *

><p>On board the <em>Xantium II, <em>Bumblebee was equally morose. Seated next to him, Optimus seemed to be deep in thought. The Decepticons had taken up the rear of the ship, but were also silent. The entire vessel was silent, save the occasional creaking sounds as the plating shifted, or the pinging of the radar.

Even the twin horrors named Rumble and Frenzy had deemed it time to recharge.

Bumblebee offlined his optics and slipped into recharge, thoughts of Earth and Sam not far away.

He jerked awake in an astrosecond as the radar began blaring. Optimus and Starscream leapt to their feet, and began typing into the computer. Bumblebee looked out the starboard window. Saturn obscured the viewport.

"Something is here." Starscream said bleakly. Frenzy and Rumble began chattering anxiously in Cybertronian.

"What?" Hook exclaimed, rushing to resecure the straps on Blackarachnia. The femme twitched in stasis, but did not otherwise move.

"Where is _Teletraan_?" Optimus asked.

"It left the solar system twenty joors ago." Starscream said. "We're alone."

For the first time, Bumblebee saw it.

_It _was massive, nearly the size of Saturn. Dark grey metal plates shifted to reveal a gaping maw. Bumblebee could even see _teeth. _

"Can we outfly it?' Starscream asked.

Soundwave had checked the various instruments on the console. He looked at Optimus. "Negative."

"We're going to die." Starscream and Hook said simultaneously.

"Prepare for battle." Optimus said darkly.

The ship stopped. The engine died, casting the entire ship into darkness.

Then it began to move, lurching toward Unicron with the sound of metal tearing as Starscream tried vainly to maneuver the ship away from Unicron.

"He's pulling us in with an EM beam." Hook said.

"Must you state the obvious?" Starscream snarled.

"Why is he here?" Hook asked. "Shouldn't he be heading to…I don't know…_Cybertron?_"

_The Decepticon bodies, _Optimus's processor realized. Unicron was heading to Earth.

"He's coming to raise an army." was all the Autobot could say.

"The bodies." Soundwave said. "Unicron could reanimate offline Cybertronians."

With a final jolt, _Xantium II _was docked inside Unicron.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, everyone! Please review; constructive criticism is extremely appreciated as are more suggestions. (Don't worry; your suggestions about reviving certain bots will be used in the next few chapters).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've realized this is a very fast paced story. Sorry 'bout that. But THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

* * *

><p>Optimus felt it. And, judging from Soundwave's stiffened form, and the sudden movements of his creations, he felt it too.<p>

He could not feel his brother. Their bond had been damaged from billions of stellar cycles of abuse, but always – _always – _Optimus had been able to sense his brother's presence in some form.

Now there was nothing. An emptiness, a void where something had once existed.

Soundwave bent to touch Ravage's helm, perhaps to assure himself that he was still there. Optimus wished he could do something similar with his errant brother (perhaps hit him?) but _he _was headed to Cybertron. Far away from _Xantium II _by now.

"What are we going to do?" Starscream asked finally.

"We need to get free and stop Unicron from getting to Earth." Optimus said, adjusting his blaster and trying to push the panic from his processor. "Perhaps we can disrupt its communication with the Quintessons."

Starscream's wings twitching nervously. "Who's going to go?"

Every optic in the room shifted to Bumblebee and Soundwave. Optimus gave his Scout a sympathetic look.

Soundwave sighed.

Two joors later, Bumblebee and Soundwave were standing outside _Xantium II. _The door remained open, perhaps as a haven for when things did not go according to plan.

"_Sound-wave_?"

The Decepticon looked at him, possibly questioningly. His visor glinted in the darkness.

"_Can you die_?" Bumblebee regretted the question almost as soon as it came out.

"Affirmative. If all creations were to be terminated along with myself."

"_Which way_?" Bumblebee decided not to feed the spymaster's paranoia that he was going to be shot by his companion.

Soundwave pointed down the winding hall. "That way."

"_Who died and made you Einstein_?" Kevin Bacon asked.

"I can hear his thoughts." Soundwave looked at him blankly. Bumblebee wasn't sure if the Decepticon knew he had just been insulted.

"Whose?" Bumblebee fought the pain in his vocaliser to speak without insulting the silver Mercedes-Benz further. "Unicron's?"

"The Quintesson's." Bumblebee couldn't contain the tremors in his stride as they walked down the eerily black hall. One hand clenched his blaster. How did Soundwave stay so _calm_?

They stopped in front of the door. Soundwave began examining the control panel when the door slid open. Bumblebee began tapping one finger against the blaster cartridge, unsure if he should enter. Where was the courage that had saved his life on Earth?

'_Calm down._' The thought entered his mind. Almost involuntarily, Bumblebee felt his circuits begin to relax. He glared at Soundwave who stared back impassively.

'_Take point. He knows we're here.'_

Keeping his blaster steady, Bumblebee entered the room.

A figure stood with his back to the Autobot. Dark green tentacles writhed around his form, illuminated by the blue lights of various computer screens.

"Good day, Autobot."

The door slammed closed, and Bumblebee heard something smash into it.

"_Turn – around_."

The figure turned. Bumblebee saw a smiling face like one of Earth's clowns. It body was bigger than both him and Soundwave, and probably bigger than Optimus.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" it cheered. "I've heard so much about you and your friends!"

Abruptly, the face switched to a frown. The happy face went to the side of his head.

"You think you can stop me?"

Bumblebee took aim. Sighing, the Quintesson extended a tentacle and slapped the blaster out of his hand. Other tentacles grabbed his arms and legs, immobilizing him better than stasis cuffs. Bumblebee wriggled about in a futile attempt to free himself.

'_SOUNDWAVE_!' he thought as loudly as possible, allowing his panic to take over.

'_Keep him talking.' _Soundwave ordered, calm as always. '_I'm almost in.'_

"_Who are you_?"Bumblebee asked, vents struggling to cool his overheated systems.

The happy face returned. "I am Alpha Quintesson, leader of Quintessa!"

"You see, Quintessa needs a bit of a…a makeover, you see. And there are not nearly enough of _us _to rebuild it anytime soon, but there are more than enough of you!" the Quintesson cackled. "I just need a few more personal helpers before we tally on over…and some information, of course. And a bit of help."

The door slid open. Soundwave walked in slowly, blaster raised.

"Put him down."

"Ah. Soundwave. My favorite out of all of you Cybertronians." Alpha Quintesson paused. "Well, second to Shockwave."

"Divert course from Earth and prepare for surrender."

The Quintesson smiled. "Just like you 'surrendered' my helper?"

Bumblebee began trying to contact Optimus, but received a wall of static.

Soundwave fired, blasting away one of Alpha Quintesson's tentacles. The Quintesson howled and let go of Bumblebee, allowing the Scout to roll safely away.

"You—you!" the Quintesson's furious face could find no words for his anger. Tentacles and fingers tapped furiously at the keyboard and the door slammed. His tentacles began to take a grey sheen, probably getting a metal coating.

"_Arrival to Planet 3XA in approximately twelve cycles." _An automated male voice said.

Soundwave tossed the blaster to Bumblebee.

"Distract him."

Bumblebee nodded, flipping on his battle mask. That he could do.

Soundwave accessed a terminal and began to try and break the code. He could hear the Autobot scout rapidly firing at Alpha Quintesson, and hitting him, if the creature's shrieks were anything to go by.

Quickly, he accessed his creation's thoughts. Though he could not feel them, he could hear their processors. Judging by the curses ringing out, Rumble and Frenzy had been injured when Blackarachnia escaped.

He could feel Blackarachnia approaching, satisfactions digging away in his mind.

They should have left her on the moon.

Bumblebee cried out in pain. Soundwave turned to see the Quintesson had partially impaled the yellow Autobot in the side. That blow had hit at least one major energon line.

_There._ _Xantium II'_s readout. Five mechs were still inside.

_Disconnect enemy ship from Unicron? Approximate time: two joors._

_Yes._

_Disable EM barriers?_

_Yes. _

_Reset course to Quintessa?_

_Yes._

_Authorization required. Please input source code. _Getting free was their highest priority, wasn't it?

Soundwave opened a channel with Optimus Prime, who was running down the hall after Blackarachnia.

"Soundwave? Blackarachnia has escaped. Where are you and Bumblebee?"

"We are encountering resistance. Alpha Quintesson is here. _Xantium _will be free in two joors." Soundwave sent the coordinates of the room to the Prime.

"Hold on. We're almost there."

"Ohh…Soundwave?"

Soundwave turned to see the Quintesson holding Bumblebee upright with one tentacle. The Autobot gave him a distressed look, mentally begging the other mech for help. Energon dripped onto the floor. Soundwave noted absently that someone could trip.

"I suggest you start undoing that."

Soundwave didn't even flinch as the door blew open.

Optimus Prime – Soundwave had never been more thankful to see the Autobot – stood heroically, Energon swords raised. Hook waited behind him.

"Let him go." The Prime's voice was deadly.

The Quintesson dropped Bumblebee to the ground.

"We can kill you and end this needless quest right now." Optimus said quietly.

"No you can't."Alpha Quintesson smiled, switched faces and grabbed Bumblebee's fallen blaster, shooting the console as he did so.

"He's locked the coordinates of Earth into the computer." Hook said. "We need to get it back up and running."

"Go. I will handle him." Optimus's battle mask came up. He leapt at the Quintesson, tackling him to the floor. Or would have, if he had not tripped on Bumblebee's spilled Energon. Instead, the Prime skidded into the Quintesson, knocking him down. It had the same effect, but was simply much less graceful.

Soundwave pulled Bumblebee to his feet, away from the fight. He stumbled, nearly falling down again. The Decepticon sighed and put the Autobot's arm around his shoulder. Bumblebee made no comment, but Soundwave doubted the Scout could feel _anything _right now.

Optimus and the Quintesson proved surprisingly even-matched, with Alpha Quintesson parrying every blow Optimus could dish out. Soundwave paused, watching them, trying to decide if Ravage and Laserbeak could be of any assistance here.

The battle was so loud, Soundwave didn't notice her until Hook screamed.

Blackarachnia descended upon him, legs writhing as they latched onto Hook, ripping apart circuitry and armor. Hook shrieked until his spark was plucked out and tossed aside.

"Soundwave!" He turned to see Optimus stabbing a sword into one of Alpha Quintesson's mouths.

"Get Bumblebee back to _Xantium_!" the Autobot gave the now unconscious Quintesson a kick before running out the door after Soundwave.

Blackarachnia hissed in amusement.

Soundwave could see the _Xantium II _up ahead. He could see his creations guarding the entrance. He could see the Autobot scientist's offline body just outside – Blackarachnia's doing, most likely. Prime was next to him, helping him carry Bumblebee, who was slipping in and out of stasis lock.

Something jerked all of them. Soundwave stumbled back.

Blackarachnia laughed and held on to Bumblebee.

Ravage leapt forward, eager to finish their fight. Missiles fired, hitting Blackarachnia in the chassis.

She swore but did not seem particularly fazed.

Optimus could see the interior of the ship. Starscream was still in stasis. He would be no help, and the twins were still out of commission, with Laserbeak hovering above both of them. Quickly, he pulled Bumblebee away from Blackarachnia, who howled in protest.

The smaller Scout wasn't going to make it to Cybertron. He had lost most of the Energon in his body and the Matrix still wasn't working…

"Give him to me."

Soundwave was beside him. Wordlessly, and not believing he was doing it, Optimus gave the Decepticon Bumblebee. Soundwave placed Bumblebee on the floor and knelt beside him, fiddling with something on the Autobot's chest.

"What are you _doing_?" Optimus was ready to kill the Decepticon if he so much as—

"Repairs are necessary."

Ravage snarled as he was thrown across the room, back into _Xanthium II _where he lay, unmoving_. _Soundwave looked pointedly at Optimus.

"Fine." He pulled out a sword and charged at Blackarachnia.

Soundwave heard the shot before he saw it.

A ruby-red blast streaked through the room, hitting him squarely in the chest, cracking his spark chamber. Soundwave fell to his knees, nearly on top of Bumblebee. Energon stained both mechs armour.

The mech who had shot him stepped out of the shadows. He was dark grey. His facial features were nonexistent, leaving a perfectly smooth faceplate.

Optimus couldn't help feeling a tremor rock through his frame. Blackarachnia continued raining blows onto him with deceptively weak-looking legs. He felt the injuries sustained during the fight with the Quintesson beginning to catch up with him.

"Xantium detatching commencing_." _An automated male voice spoke. Optimus could see the rest of Soundwave's minions in a panic, torn between wanting to get out and whatever telepathic orders the Decepticon had given them. If the _Xantium II _was ejected, the three of them outside the ship would be left behind at the mercy of Unicron and his commanders.

"Soundwave!" Optimus picked up Blackarachnia and threw her into the hall. "Get back to the ship."

"Automated defenses: online_." _

Optimus began to curse their horrible luck as the defenses chose to target Soundwave just as the _Xantium _began to close its doors.

"Go!" Optimus heard the thought both audibly and mentally. He stumbled back into the entrance of the _Xantium II _just as the door slammed shut.

"No!" Optimus slammed his fist against the door. They couldn't have just—

"He's gone." Rumble or Frenzy said.

Slowly, Optimus turned to face the smaller Cybertronians.

"He's cut us out." Laserbeak clarified, hovering at Optimus's optic-level. "Or died."

Abruptly, Megatron's silent presence returned to Optimus. The Prime fought the urge to punch the wall.

He had gained the _Xantium II's _freedom, but had lost Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Yay...another cliffhanger. This chapter and the next were supposed to be one very very long one, but I decided to slow down the writing a bit. :) Hope you enjoyed; please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am evil. I admit that. Does anyone else think that if Bumblebee and Soundwave were on the same side and Bumblebee hadn't killed his pets, they'd be really good pals? Maybe it's my insane desire to see Soundwave with a friend besides humans and pets.

This chapter was coauthored by Zoey the Wolf, who's letting me use some of her OCs. All hail!

Oh, and some of my personal G1-preferences leaked into this. Oops.

* * *

><p>Starscream writhed in Optimus's grip, screeching in Cybertronian as Optimus attempted to hold him down.<p>

To say there was something seriously wrong with the Seeker would be an understatement. It was probably a side effect to Blackarachnia's bite, but Optimus was getting tired of holding him down.

Energon leaked from his wounds. They were minor, but if Starscream decided to get violent, things could go badly.

"It's not working." Laserbeak said, flapping his wings in annoyance.

Optimus winced as Starscream hit one of his open wounds, digging into delicate circuitry and wiring.

"Can we sedate him?"

Laserbeak watched the scene for another cycle. "Better try it."

Rumble (or Frenzy) grabbed the medical kit and began pawing through it, looking for the sedatives.

"Just a little expired." The spy said, waving around the desired object. "Put it in?"

"Yes." Optimus forced the Seeker low enough for the Decepticon to stab an Energon line with the sedative. Almost immediately, Starscream went limp, and Optimus laid him over a few seats.

_Xantium II _at full power could reach Cybertron in a little more than two human months. Unicron had reached Earth in less than three human weeks. Unless Bumblebee and Soundwave escaped somehow (unlikely) and managed to sabotage Unicron (also unlikely) Unicron would beat them all. He had come to Earth, _probably_ knowing they were headed to Cybertron and needed to intercept the _Xantium II _for some reason, _probably_ to rescue Blackarachnia…

This kind of convoluted plotting was Megatron's forte. Optimus was developing a processor ache. He sat at the pilot's seat, watching Ravage circle the interior of the ship.

He looked at the stars. Somewhere, only known by the ship's navigational systems, lay Cybertron.

* * *

><p>Blaster's audio receptors were threatening to burn out.<p>

The 'command meeting' (aka riot) had been going on for the better part of five joors.

Hot Rod and Magnus were in the midst of an argument concerning something Blaster couldn't recall, and didn't care to try.

He exchanged a glance with Blurr then turned back to his work – monitoring every incoming and outgoing frequency on Cybertron.

During the greater part of the war, this had been impossible, simply due to the Decepticon's much more sophisticated communications network. However, about fifty-three orbital cycles earlier, the majority of the communications officers had picked up and departed Cybertron, leaving a much relieved Blaster in their wake.

Nothing. Well, not what he was looking for. He was looking for anything concerning _Xantium II _or _Teletraan, _or Unicron. Anything else, such as the Decepticon's latest plan, was considered second priority. Though the ships were not supposed to communicate unless absolutely necessary (to conserve power) something _was _going to go wrong. And he was going to know exactly when it did.

Nothing. There was the ever-present extremely irritating signal Blaster could never decode bouncing around space, but absolutely nothing from what he wanted to hear from.

Around him, Magnus and Hot Rod continued to fight.

High General Strika surveyed the sad mess before her. Slipstream and Flyby, the co-Air Commanders whilst Starscream was absent, were staring into space. They had sustained some damage while Unicron had tried to invade. Slipstream's right wing was nearly torn off, hanging by a few circuits and energon lines. Her helm was dented; Strika had seen her slam into a building during the fight.

Flyby (Strika hadn't even seen her during the fight, and assumed she had been participating somewhere else) had a deep gash running from her upper left arm nearly to the wrist. Her four wings were dented, the black and blue stripes that ran along her wings were twisted into zigzag lines. Both femmes' thrusters (mauve and navy respectively) were offline, rendering them useless in the air.

Just what she needed while Megatron was absent and returning home. The bright overhead lights seemed to throw everything into a garish nightmare. Well, she was _living _a nightmare. It made sense that that reality would resemble that.

To her right, Oil Slick and Lockdown glared daggers at each other. Oil Slick was nearly at optimum efficiency, due to the fact that _he _had not fought. Lockdown, temporary replacement for Soundwave, massaged his wounded shoulder, trying to stop the flow of Energon. Outside, Thundercracker, Straxus, Poltergeist and the rest of Strika's sorry troops waited for their commanders to return.

"We need a plan," she said finally, after her top officers had had enough time to stew. "I don't care what Howlback says about flight patterns. Unicron _is _going to return, and when he does, I need better performance than what happened last time.

"Slipstream, Flyby, coordinate with the rest of your troops to develop a plan to hit Unicron hard and fast _before _he enters Cybertron's orbit. Lockdown, get the rest of the cassetticons online. I don't care," she added, seeing the mech beginning to protest, "What kind of energy or supplies this will take. We need them to figure out what the Autobots are up to."

"General," Flyby said, not trying to hide the acid in her tone. "I think that hitting Unicron too early is detrimental to our scant resources and troops. Allow me to come up with an alternate plan."

"Denied." Strika was in no mood for the Seeker's irritating penchant for independence. "We need to work as a team, not as independent agents."

"Exactly what _Lord _Megatron would say," Slipstream growled. Flyby's wings twitched and her vocaliser opened.

"Oil Slick," Strika added, eager to turn her attention away from the soon-to-be squabbling Seekers and to the impassive scientist. "We need more cosmic rust."

"Fine." Oil Slick seemed uninterested. "But I will require more ingredients, which _Lockdown _and his troops can provide."

Lockdown's mandibles twitched as Oil Slick handed him a datapad, presumably filled with the supplies necessary to create what had blocked Unicron's attack. Black and gold plating shifted to reveal a small metallic being. Hooked claws worked their way out of his chassis.

Reedman hissed in irritation at the bright lights and tried to reenter Lockdown. The much larger Decepticon hissed and closed his chassis, communicating with Reedmen in another language. Affronted, Reedman hovered in midair for an astrosecond before darting out of the room.

Strika became aware that her Air Commanders were in the midst of rearranging the command structure.

She sighed and wondered when Megatron was going to return.

* * *

><p>Soundwave resisted the urge to force himself into stasis as the laser hit his shoulder, rendering his entire left arm useless. He settled for clenching his right hand so hard it dented the Autobot's armor.<p>

"Well. This seems to be the same scenario as last time, but as I recall, you two have switched positions."

Soundwave tried to unsubspace his blaster, but he had given it to Bumblebee. Just as he had the thought, the Scout's optics flickered to life; blinking away the Energon Soundwave's shoulder and chest was dripping into them.

"_Wha-"_

'_Do not move._' Soundwave commanded. Bumblebee saw the figure of Blackarachnia standing above both of them and decided to comply.

She knelt beside Soundwave, who tensed, but did not lash out.

"I'm not going to kill you, much as I'd like to." She whispered into his audio receptor.

"Affirmative." He said. "Information required."

Blackarachnia laughed. "Always the same." In a flash, she bit the other Decepticon, sending whatever toxin she had infected Starscream and Optimus with into his systems.

Soundwave seemed unaffected, and for a brief cycle, Bumblebee actually believed the toxin had no affect on the Decepticon and he would be fine and they would get out of here.

Then he _felt _Soundwave's mind go blank, just before the spymaster went into stasis, on top of Bumblebee. Abandoning every pretense at being in stasis, Bumblebee tried to force the Decepticon off of him, to at least try and get a few hits in, but Blackarachnia would have none of that.

"You two aren't enough to make up for Starscream, but good enough. For now." she leaned over Bumblebee and Soundwave, hand reaching for Bumblebee's spark chamber.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics. This was the perfect way to die: having his Spark pulled out while he was stuck under a Decepticon.

He felt a brief flash of pain, overcome with numbness.

"_I'll see you in the…Pit._" He managed to say.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p>Review, please? I'm begging you! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Another chapter. Another chapter. Updates will probably (maybe possibly) slow down after this; just started school.

* * *

><p>Soundwave felt the uncomfortable sensation of coming online after being in stasis. Pain jolted through his circuitry – apparently he <em>wasn't <em>going to be in optimal condition for whatever the Quintesson had planned for him. Automatically scanning the thoughts of those around him, he noticed their processors were conflicted, fighting against each other. Soundwave had felt that before, usually dealing with mind control. Mind control _he _implemented.

So Unicron had reached Earth. The minds above him were probably those of the Decepticons that had fallen in Chicago.

"Soundwave…" Soundwave flinched as he recognized the voice, and the mind that controlled it. Against his will, his optics onlined to take in the sight.

Three figures stood above him. He was lying in what was probably the medical ward, judging from the various instruments on the tables around him. One of them was a Seeker, judging from the build, but lacked wings. The other one was smaller and seemed to be missing an arm. The last mech was at least twice Soundwave's size.

"Leave." The voice commanded. The two other figures walked away, leaving Soundwave alone with him.

The light switched on, and Soundwave could see the other Decepticon fully.

_Shockwave._

Soundwave had known the science officer had gone offline during the battle, but hadn't actually _seen _his corpse. His reanimated body looked worse than what Soundwave had imagined.

"Soundwave." He said again, knowing fully that the other Decepticon could hear him.

Soundwave met Shockwave's optic, sensing the battle that was taking place inside his processor.

"_Help me._" Was all he said before dragging Soundwave off of the berth.

* * *

><p>Fragments of thoughts and memories wound themselves about in Bumblebee's processor. Trying to get the thoughts to still, he focused on his injured side, which did not hurt at all. He onlined his optics, wanting to see if his lower body was gone – again.<p>

It wasn't. Yet. His lower torso had a clumsily applied patch to stop the massive Energon loss, but Bumblebee could feel the Energon leaking out.

"You can speak now, Autobot." Bumblebee followed the voice to its speaker.

Alpha Quintesson stood in front of him, smiling. Bumblebee tried to step forward, but was tied to the wall with cords that looked thick enough to hold Megatron down.

The Quintesson advanced until he was only a few centimeters from Bumblebee. He bent to meet the Autobot optic to eye.

"What do you want?" Amazingly, the words came out with no pain at all. Was this some kind of sick dream? Why hadn't the _rest _of him been repaired, but his vocaliser (possibly the least useful part of him) had.

"Nothing from _you._" Bumblebee saw his spark chamber was still open. A tentacle gently touched his Spark, earning a pained gasp from the Autobot as his whole body burned from the contact. His circuitry jerked involuntarily. "But I do need something from your friend. And I do need you speaking."

A door to the right opened. The Decepticon Bumblebee recognized as Shockwave entered, dragging Soundwave along with him. The spymaster was in a similar state of disrepair.

"Thank you." Alpha Quintesson said. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get to Cybertron and get on with rebuilding my world. It," he said, leaving Bumblebee's side "Needs much more help than _yours._"

The Quintesson smiled.

"Like him?" he asked, gesturing to Shockwave with one hand. "A bit mindless, but completely under my control as long as Unicron lives."

"What do you want?" Bumblebee repeated, words rolling smoothly from his vocaliser.

Shockwave held Soundwave against the wall as the Quintesson secured him. With growing horror, Bumblebee realized that Soundwave's spark chamber was open as well. Were they going to be tortured until one of them died – for information? Bumblebee was certain he didn't know anything, but Soundwave might.

"Is he online?" Alpha Quintesson asked.

"No. I put him into stasis."

"Good." The Quintesson leaned over Soundwave for a moment, and then abruptly turned to Bumblebee. Something was clutched in one tentacle. Bumblebee's optics strained for a better look.

It was a _Spark, _glimmering in the dim light. Did Soundwave have _multiple sparks_?

"Soundwave would never tell you anything to keep me alive." Bumblebee said quickly, wiggling in a futile attempt to get away from the Quintesson. "He _hates_ me."

"He will. He won't."

A slight movement caught his optic. Dark blue armour, same size as himself…

Bumblebee's Spark sank as he recognized Wheeljack. How had Unicron and Alpha Quintesson gotten a hold of him? He had been on _Xantium II _with Optimus—

Not for the first time, Bumblebee hoped his leader had made it out okay.

"Put it in." Alpha Quintesson ordered Wheeljack. "_Correctly."_

"I'm so sorry." The blue Mercedes said.

"What are y-" Wheeljack placed the Spark next to Bumblebee's. The Scout could not contain a panicked shout as he felt the Spark begin to try and attach itself to his own. Almost as an afterthought, Alpha Quintesson came over and closed his spark chamber.

Words and imaged jumbled themselves together in his processor.

'_Let me go!' _someone shouted in his mind. It _sounded _like Soundwave, in the way Laserbeak and Ravage reminded him of Soundwave, albeit in a very squeaky and young way. '_Please please _please_!'_

"What did you do to me?" Bumblebee shouted at the Quintesson, fighting the alien Spark's invasion of his mind.

"You'll see." He turned to Shockwave. "Wake him up."

Bumblebee felt a panic that was not his own as the reanimated Decepticon began to wake Soundwave.

'_Soundwave!' _his processor began to ache at the insistent voice. '_Soundwave Soundwave – SOUNDWAVE!'_

'_Who are you?' _Bumblebee asked, desperate to get the voice to quiet down.

'_Ratbat! Who are _you _and why aren't you Soundwave?'_

Bumblebee flailed against his bonds. '_We're captured. I'm Bumblebee.'_

'_You killed Ravage!' _Self-hate flooded his processor. Bumblebee cringed.

"Stop." Bumblebee said aloud.

"Can you feel him?" the Quintesson asked. "Because I don't think Soundwave can – yet."

Bumblebee chose to ignore his enemy and focus on Ratbat.

'_I said I was sorry. Why were you inside Soundwave?'_

'_He created me before the war but I nearly died trying to stop Nefarious. He's been keeping me alive until we can get another protoform for me.'_

Then it was probably some kind of hostage thing. Even now, he could feel Ratbat's emotions invading his own, warping his vision. If Soundwave could read their minds, he certainly wasn't going to like the fact that one of his creations was sharing a body with—

Suddenly Soundwave was the center of his universe, his protection his—Bumblebee shook his helm furiously, trying to dispel the feelings Ratbat was giving off.

'_Stop it.' _Bumblebee ordered mentally. '_That's what he wants you to do.'_

"Done." Shockwave said, standing back.

Bumblebee watched as Soundwave onlined, limbs jerking as they fought against their bonds. Ratbat whimpered in his processor.

"Soundwave." Alpha Quintesson said coolly. "How nice of you to join us."

"Let him _go._" The Decepticon snarled, letting more emotion into his voice than Bumblebee had ever heard.

'_Ratbat.' _Soundwave spoke into Bumblebee's mind. Reassurance flooded into his processor.

'_Stop. _Please.' Bumblebee was beginning to panic. Ratbat needed to get _out. _Soon.

"Sorry. Can't. See, I need some help, and you're the only one who can help."

Ratbat twitched in his mind, causing Bumblebee to twitch his head. '_What are you going to do?'_

Bumblebee thought for a moment, closing his optics in order to focus. '_No idea. What would you do?'_

'_I don't know!'_

"—control my new minions." A tentacle lazily touched Shockwave's shoulder. The one optic'd Decepticon visibly flinched away. "They simply don't _like _me. But don't worry. They won't listen to a word you say."

"Never."

Abruptly, Alpha Quintesson turned; blaster in one hand. He pulled the trigger, shooting Bumblebee in the chassis.

Bumblebee jerked away automatically as the bolt streaked toward him. It hit him in the chassis, burning away circuitry and wires. His processor felt like it was splitting apart as the Decepticons screamed _in his head_. That hurt more than the actual shot itself, which was Bumblebee was betting Alpha Quintesson had intended.

'_Language! I can do the rest.' _Soundwave shouted at him, before fading from his mind. That probably wasn't a good thing. But _language_?

'_Ratbat!' _Soundwave didn't seem to be doing much better, acting as if he had been shot with a high-power blaster. Bumblebee wasn't sure of Ratbat's intelligence. '_We have to think of a plan. _Now.'

"Help me." Alpha Quintesson was saying to Soundwave. "Or else I will kill him."

"_No._"

This time, the shot hurt a lot more. Bumblebee's body seized up as the energy bolt hit him at close range. Ratbat screamed in his head for Soundwave to come back.

The Quintesson paused, probably letting his prisoners recover before beginning another round. He leaned over Soundwave, snarling something indecipherable.

Bumblebee looked away from Soundwave, Shockwave and Alpha Quintesson, to the shadows. A mech stood swathed in darkness, but his distinctive black and white paintjob was painfully visible.

_Barricade. _Bumblebee thanked Primus the Interceptor was under some kind of mind control. His processor whirled, trying to piece together the plan that would get them out of here.

_Focus, _he silently commanded himself. His scanners couldn't detect any of the revived Cybertronians, which meant they were equipped with either extremely advanced shielding, _or _were not really online.

Ratbat screamed in his mind again as Alpha Quintesson began speaking quietly to Soundwave again. The silver mech shook his helm firmly, apparently at a loss for words.

So it was some kind of processor-control. Maybe—

_Words. _Language…

Bumblebee's processor nearly blew out at his revelation. If he only could be sure that this would work, otherwise he _knew _he was going to go offline.

Alpha Quintesson was walking toward him, stopping only when he bent to unlatch Bumblebee's spark chamber, revealing two dimming Sparks.

"One last chance, Soundwave. You tell me or on Unicron's Spark I will kill them."

'_What're you gonna do?' _Ratbat asked halfheartedly. The Autobot could sense the other's Spark was fading quickly. He had to act quickly or Soundwave would kill him. Somehow.

"Shockwave. Barricade. Wheeljack." Bumblebee said. In Cybertronian.

They turned to look at him. Alpha Quintesson and Soundwave stared at them, then at him.

"Listen to me," Bumblebee said quickly. "Release Soundwave and myself. Then apprehend Alpha Quintesson."

The Quintesson snarled as he realized what Bumblebee had done.

Even if their Sparks were gone, their processors still recognized their native tongue. And if Soundwave was _making _them listen…this just might work.

Barricade, the Autobot had never been happy to see the Interceptor, but certainly was now; quickly cut the bonds that restrained Bumblebee, dropping the Camaro onto the floor. Ratbat whimpered pathetically as Bumblebee tried to stand.

'_Just hold on for a little longer.' _Bumblebee tried to reassure the smaller Decepticon, finally standing and making his way to Soundwave. '_I'll get you back. Somehow.'_

Soundwave had been released by Shockwave, who was aiming a blaster at one of Alpha Quintesson's faces. The Decepticon spymaster had not gotten up.

Bumblebee felt the other Cybertronian begin to try and attach itself to his Spark, perhaps sensing that his creator was going to go offline very soon.

'_Stop! I'll get you out of here.' _Bumblebee wasn't sure if their Sparks could be separated if they fused together completely.

'_I can't help it!' _Bumblebee was losing control as the younger Spark fought for control over his body.

"Soundwave!" Bumblebee knelt beside the fallen Decepticon, shouting into his audio receptor. "Please please – _make him stop!_"

He must have gone into stasis for a cycle or two because when his optics onlined, Shockwave was looking down at him.

"We must move in order to avoid termination."

Barricade hauled up the Scout with one arm. Bumblebee noticed Ratbat was gone – but _where_? Was his Spark gone, or was he waiting for a better opportunity to take over? Though the other Cybertronian had _sounded_ young, he was still a Decepticon spy, and probably knew it was in his interests to wait for another opportunity.

"One day I'll kill you, Autobot. But for this joor…truce?"

Bumblebee nodded shortly, taking note to remain cautious of the Interceptor anyway. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Unicron is becoming sentient once again. Alpha Quintesson is in no condition to control his creation."

"Who-"

Soundwave stood above the broken body of the Quintesson. Though Bumblebee could not see an immediate cause of death, the spymaster looked far too smug for his own good.

"What did you do?" Bumblebee asked as they exited the room.

"Termination." Soundwave replied shortly.

"I can see that. But _why_?"

Soundwave gave him a look, and Bumblebee knew it was a stupid question.

"Okay. How is…he?"

"Recovering." Shockwave had led them to the computer room.

"You need to access Unicron's CPU," Shockwave was saying to Soundwave. "Divert his course from Cybertron if you can. There is a higher possibility of success if you can slow him down. Disable the security."

"Understood." Soundwave sat at one of the consoles and began to work, leaving the rest of the Cybertronians to stand guard.

Wheeljack stood beside Bumblebee.

"What has happened?" the blue Mercedes asked.

"We were supposed to be going back to Cybertron, but Unicron came here to reanimate the bodies from Chicago." Bumblebee was unsure how much of the scientist's personality actually remained in his processor. He spoke like Wheeljack, but his movements were completely different. As the humans would say, he moved like a robot.

"And the war?"

"It's over. For now." something moved in the far right side of his vision.

"The defenses are warming up." Shockwave said.

The silver wall to Bumblebee's right seemed to melt, revealing a dark faceless mech stepping out, followed by three other, smaller, beings.

"Unicron's guard." Wheeljack said. "Ready your weapons, Bumblebee."

The Scout primed his cannons, ready to fire at the black figures. He noticed Barricade and Shockwave had done the same.

"Course diverted." Soundwave said. "Unicron is heading for Saturn to refuel."

"You mean he's going to eat it."

"Affirmative. It is a slow process and should take approximately thirty stellar cycles."

Bumblebee's Spark sank. If Unicron was completely refueled, Cybertron was good as dead.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Bumblebee shot one of the smaller mechs in the shoulder. It seemed unfazed and continued forward, even as Shockwave blasted him in half. "Like disable the guards?"

"Impossible." Soundwave intoned. "I have disabled security in certain areas. Suggestion: retreat to these areas and recover."

Bumblebee looked to Shockwave and Wheeljack for confirmation that this was a Good Idea. They simply stared at him.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Reviews, please?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I know, it's been forever since I updated! Feel free to berate me for this fact. I've also given Shockwave his more traditional logical personality, compared to his 'Driller-bot is thirsty' movie persona. Does anyone even know what that _means_? I sure don't…

And yes, Halloween and AMC's three days and nights of Stephen King have caught up with me. You can see mild ghostly references to _The Shining. _Whoopee. Read on dear readers, if you haven't lost interest in this story!

* * *

><p>"There are others, you know." Barricade said.<p>

"What?"Bumblebee had been trying to clean out one of his cannons, but turned to regard the Interceptor with interest. "Others like you?"

Bumblebee was speaking in Cybertronian, trying to prevent any relapses in their mind control. He wasn't sure how long they could stay in hiding. The space they were in was getting crowded in the small storage room, and it had been barely a stellar cycle since they had arrived. His injuries had just barely sealed up, and should hold as long as he didn't move around.

They were so _cold._ Their species usually didn't differentiate cold from hot except in extreme situations (such as approaching a sun) but Bumblebee could feel the difference simply because Soundwave sat next to him, and compared to Barricade, he _radiated _warmth.

"Yeah. They're usually wandering around the ship." Barricade stared out the viewport. "Can't walk for ten cycles before running into one."

Unconsciously, Bumblebee looked at Soundwave, who didn't appear to be paying any attention to the conversation. His optics were closed.

"I don't think we should risk it." He said finally.

"Because they're not Autobots." Shockwave said from his post at the entrance to the storage room.

"What?" Wheeljack was looking at Shockwave as well.

"It is logical. Though we may be in a truce currently, the chance that our leaders will be able to negotiate successfully is less than twenty percent."

"What are you saying, Shockwave?" Wheeljack asked.

"Preventing the servitude of more Decepticons will render the Decepticon army a clear disadvantage when war breaks out again."

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably, grinding some of his shoulder plating against Soundwave and Barricade. "I meant, we need somewhere bigger. And Soundwave can't control more of you easily – _right_?" he addressed the Decepticon to his right.

"Affirmative."

"So we're just supposed to wait here until Unicron reaches Cybertron?" Barricade asked.

Bumblebee was beginning to hate being in command. But, as the Autobot's third in command, he _technically _shared the same rank as Soundwave, who showed no interest in taking command.

"How long are your modifications to Unicron going to last?" Bumblebee asked Soundwave.

"Until Unicron consumes Saturn fully."

"Can't we get a message out to Megatron?" Barricade asked.

"Unlikely." Soundwave shifted, rubbing against Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee."

The Scout turned to face the other Autobot, clutching one hand to his side. The movement had nearly torn the wound open again.

"You need repairs."

"Just need recharge." No matter what they had gone through together, Bumblebee was not about to let himself be repaired while vulnerable to the Decepticons. "I'll be fine."

He missed Sam. He would know what to do.

Wheeljack knelt beside him.

"If you don't, I can predict you will go into stasis lock, then offline in less than six stellar cycles."

"Five point eight." Shockwave said from the door.

"I can recall the correct repairs and execute them." Wheeljack said calmly, ignoring Shockwave. "'Bee, you've been impaled, shot, tortured. You need this."

"Listen to him." Soundwave said, possibly as a way to get them to shut up.

Bumblebee glared at Soundwave, who stared back, nonplussed.

"_Fine._"

"Hold him down." Wheeljack addressed someone. Bumblebee wasn't sure who, and the Decepticons exchanged awkward glances, also unsure of whom the Autobot had been talking to.

Finally Barricade grabbed Bumblebee's shoulders, holding him down on the ground. Experimentally, Wheeljack poked the wound. Bumblebee jerked away from the painful contact out of Barricade's grip.

"Hold him!"

Barricade cursed and wrestled his rival down, ending up nearly sitting on top of him. Hastily, Wheeljack began digging out fried circuitry and depositing it on the floor.

Bumblebee tried to stay still as Wheeljack kept working. He tried to block out the pain, wonder how Sam was doing, if he had gotten a new job yet….

"Done. It won't hold forever, but it's the best I can do for now. Let him up." Wheeljack stood up and moved away to the other end of the room as Barricade let go of Bumblebee.

"Thanks." Unsure if Wheeljack could even really understand it, Bumblebee sat down again. His side still ached enough to bother him, but some kind of recharge should fix that.

A piercing scream jerked him online. Bumblebee hadn't even been aware he had been in recharge, but as he looked around, the rest of the group was also awake, priming weapons and firing up battle computers.

"What was that?"

"We're not sure," Wheeljack said. "But I think it came from the lower levels."

"Are we going to find out who it was?" Barricade was shifting nervously, cradling his weapon like an infant.

Soundwave and Bumblebee shared a glance.

"No." they said in unison.

Shockwave growled with approval. It bothered Bumblebee that he and the Decepticons were starting to think alike.

"I have to go."

Bumblebee turned to the speaker, who just a Nanoklik ago had been agreeing with him.

"But you just said-"

The Autobot twitched, receiving a partial image of someone who couldn't possibly be onboard because he had died and certainly wasn't able to be revived simply because this person wasn't a Cybertronian.

"No wait, that's not-"

Soundwave beat him to the door and looked back at the very confused Autobot for a split second before slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Optimus was listening.<p>

The Matrix had come back to life abruptly, whispering reassurances into his tired processor.

He sat, holding Starscream up in an awkward sitting position. Rumble and Frenzy had taken over piloting the ship for now, leaving Optimus to deal with the Seeker.

Starscream had been delirious for the past ten solar cycles, muttering profanities and various threats Megatron had given him. His spark was slowly but surely fading and Optimus likened this fact to his dying hope of a permanent ceasefire.

Megatron would _kill _him if Starscream died en route. At this point, Optimus wasn't even sure how Megatron would react to the loss of his third-in-command.

Lately, it seemed as if he had done nothing but lose soldiers, allies and friends.

Laserbeak growled, perhaps sensing Optimus's dire thoughts or the Matrix's platitudes.

Optimus didn't want sympathy. He wanted a plan. Some of his troops operated on the belief that he spouted the Matrix's words and guidance constantly, and acted accordingly. Thankfully, Optimus had never been forced to accept one of these beings into his high command. The deceased Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Sideswipe all understood that the majority of the time, Optimus was, to use the Earthen expression, all too human.

_Our darkest hour._

The thought came abruptly to Optimus's mind, triggering a multitude of cross-references and searches to find out where he had heard/seen/thought that phrase before.

The answer came.

The Cybertronian tomb of the Primes. Unlike the tomb on Earth, this burial ground had been created for one purpose: to preserve the body of Zeta Prime. Coincidentally, (or maybe not) this was the Prime who had defeated Unicron billions of years ago.

"Zeta." Optimus breathed, making Starscream twitch as he slipped further from existence.

Ending notes: At this point, I'm not sure what Starscream's fate will be, although he _will _be very important in the upcoming chapters. Any ideas?

Again, my deepest apologies for making you wait so long!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for taking such a ridiculously long time to update! Flame away! As always, all OCs belong to Zoey The Wolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. All original characters are property of Zoey the Wolf.

Bumblebee stared at the closed door.

He could have moved, could have reacted to the rest of the room's occupants who were slowly but surely going deadly still.

His spark clenched painfully for a reason he couldn't quite understand. Perhaps it was a remnant of the mental link they had shared while captured.

Barricade hit him in the shoulder, temporarily jarring him from his rumination.

"You're going to get him. And I'm coming with you."

The Autobot met Barricade's four optics. "Why?"

"Because only _I _get to kill you. And if you go out there by yourself, you'll die. And if you stay here, you'll die." Barricade smirked.

Bumblebee looked at Wheeljack, but the Autobot only stared back.

"You must admit," Shockwave said from his post. "Soundwave was acting strangely."

Bumblebee twitched, irritation growing.

"Am I supposed to be the one who reads Soundwave's mind?"

Barricade and Shockwave answered in unison.

"Yes."

Shockwave growled, a motion that put in Bumblebee's mind a human clearing its throat before speaking.

"Sharing a spark would normally create a spark bond, but as it's with a telepath and not each other's sparks, I believe you have as much insight into Soundwave's mind as Ravage or Laserbeak would."

"Really?" Barricade had asked the question.

"Yes. Why else would you have agreed with me?"

"Sarcasm, Shockwave."

Somehow (Bumblebee remembered getting into a short argument with Shockwave, but it was hard to argue with someone as logical and cold as him) Bumblebee found himself limping along the corridors of Unicron, following both the trail of Energon and the faint images he now saw constantly.

"This way." He looked down the corridor, seeing nothing but darkness. But he was very certain Soundwave had come down this way.

Barricade hit the wall, sending a sharp wail through the ship. He began rapidly speaking in a Decepticon dialect Bumblebee couldn't understand, but as abruptly as he began, Barricade stopped.

"What are you looking at?"

"You just – with your hand…" Bumblebee was having trouble expressing his thoughts without using radio frequencies. "_Just went crazy!_"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Bumblebee continued down the corridor, keeping one optic on Barricade. The corridor split off into two smaller hallways, each with a light at the end. Bumblebee looked at each, already noticing the Energon had tapered off.

"Left," he, just as Barricade suggested the opposite direction.

"Split up?"

A figure stumbled from the right corridor, making the decision for them. Bumblebee allowed himself a small bit of hope to rear its head before crashing down. It wasn't Soundwave. It was a Seeker, much smaller than Starscream, and missing its wings. Energon was dripping from them; obviously, they had been ripped off recently.

The Seeker looked at Bumblebee and Barricade with confusion.

Well, didn't really _look. _A blue visor covered her optics, but Bumblebee imagined that if it were to be removed, they would be the same color as Barricade's.

"Primus…"

"What's your name?" Barricade growled.

The Seeker flinched at his abrupt tone, then looked around for a moment, puzzled.

"Target?"

"Is that a question?"

Bumblebee elbowed Barricade in an unsubtle way, shutting the Decepticon up temporarily.

"Target, have you seen one of us recently?"

Her black armor trembled, and she tentatively touched Bumblebee's shoulder armor, apparently reassured by its solidity.

"Yes…but he was going the wrong way."

"Which way?"

Target looked back uncertainly. "They told me to get him. Before."

"You didn't." Barricade stated.

"No."

"So where is he?" the Decepticon snapped. Bumblebee sighed.

Target backed away from Barricade, still keeping a hand on Bumblebee. Bumblebee glared at Barricade, who just shrugged.

"Can you show us?"

The black Seeker shook her head.

"She can't see." Bumblebee hissed, irritated at the Mustang's insensitivity. "Could I help you take that off?"

Target shook her helm furiously. "Someone tried, I can't remember who but _he _doesn't want it off."

"Target," Bumblebee touched her shoulder, making her wince. "If we don't get to him, _all _of us will be stuck here. Forever. I don't know exactly what happened to you, but the one we're trying to find, he can help you." The Autobot winced as Barricade scoffed; that had been an outright lie, but surely if Soundwave could be brought back to reasoning, he would see sense in helping this Seeker who was still alive.

Target's visor looked into his optics. Debating internally for a moment, she finally nodded.

Barricade growled, raising his weapon. He shot over Bumblebee and Target's heads, hitting one of Unicron's guard squarely in the chest.

"We need to move."

Bumblebee broke into a run, shutting off his pain receptors while dragging along Target. Barricade followed, shooting the sentry, but his shots went wild. Another, smaller, guard came from the ceiling and landed on Barricade's shoulders. The Decepticon snarled, smashing his back into the wall, and sending the guard back into the gray substance.

"Are we almost there?" Bumblebee was aware he was slowing down.

"Yes."

The light at the end was much closer now, and it wasn't yellow or white. It was a dark red that made Bumblebee instinctively feel terrified. He did not want to go in there. Barricade, however, had no such qualms, and pushed both of them past the doorway.

He looked around their surroundings in awe. They appeared to be in the center of Unicron, if the bright red spark in the center of the room was anything to go by.

He scanned for Soundwave, and found him, staring off into space, halfway into the wall. The wall itself seemed to be enveloping the Decepticon's body; already, he was nearly halfway gone.

_Welcome._

Target quailed under his grip, trying to get away from the voice, or the place. Bumblebee wasn't sure, but he kept his grip on her arm tight.

The voice continued speaking.

_I see you have finally found my spark, and returned my slave to me. Leave now, and you shall have passage to your doomed home planet._

"I came for Soundwave." Bumblebee said aloud, making Barricade stare at him. Could he not hear the voice? It was so _loud._

_He is not to be disturbed. I have need for a new overseer, and he fits the profile perfectly. Leave. He will never know._

"I'm sure he will. Soundwave has his ways." Bumblebee inched toward the Decepticon, pulling Target along with him, despite her verbal protests.

_Not any longer. Leave him be, and allow him to be at rest._

"He's not dead." Bumblebee clutched his vocaliser as a jarring pain ran through it. He let go of Target, but the Seeker didn't move. She had completely frozen in terror."Not – yet."

_Child. Would you like to see just how content he is?_

"No!" Bumblebee had had quite enough of being in the Decepticon's mind. Unicron however, did not care, and the Autobot was roughly shoved out of reality.

He was back on Earth. The familiarity of it comforted him, though he could tell from the slightly unfocused background he wasn't _really _on Earth. He felt Soundwave's mind next to his, completely dormant. It was paying no attention to this.

Soundwave had been talking to his human, the one who had been killed by Sam. Bumblebee couldn't understand their conversation, apparently, the conversation itself wasn't what had kept this memory in Soundwave's databanks.

The human (Dylan if he remembered correctly) said something unintelligible and Soundwave picked him up, replying as he did.

Soundwave's mind stirred. Bumblebee was unsure of how the Decepticon would take his mind being company to another.

_You have to wake up._

Abruptly, the Decepticon awoke, shoving Bumblebee out of his mind.

The Autobot staggered back violently, crashing into Barricade.

_You see_?

"I see you're forcing him to relive conversations with someone who's dead."

"Who are you talking to?" Barricade growled.

"Unicron." Bumblebee turned to the Decepticon. "Get out of here, and go back to the others. I'll be fine."

The Decepticon shook his head. "I told you-"

"You'll be the one to kill me. I know." He looked back at Soundwave and Target. The Decepticon was more than halfway absorbed into the wall, and Target had collapsed.

"_Fine._"

Barricade transformed and sped off, leaving Bumblebee nearly alone.

_It is the best way to keep him submissive. That is the way I operate. Submit, Autobot._

The pain returned to his vocaliser, but in a much greater degree, forcing Bumblebee to his knees. This hurt a thousand times more than when Megatron had ripped it out. It was as if acid was running into it.

Through the pain, he tried to pull it out. Honestly tried, but it seemed to be welded into place with a material stronger than his own strength. Bumblebee wheezed, he had fallen to his side some time (_when_?) and looked at his world at a lopsided angle.

He shut his optics.

_Submit._

Bumblebee shook his head.

_I will find a way. Would you like to find out how Soundwave was broken?_

He shook his head again; Soundwave was much tougher than him, whatever it had been would surely kill him.

Bumblebee felt himself being thrown back into memories, but they were not Soundwave's. He couldn't tell exactly whose they were, but their subjects were extremely clear.

He tried to avert his optics from the scene, but found himself unable to not watch.

Chicago was still in ruins, he saw himself fighting the Decepticons and Sentinel, and in perhaps the most important part of the scene, a battle was being waged over Cybertron.

Bumblebee only saw Sam shove Dylan into the control pillar. His spark felt like it had been ripped out, but he hadn't cared about the human traitor anymore than Soundwave had cared for Sam but…

The Autobot jerked away from the memory, realizing he had nearly done just what Unicron had wanted.

The chamber was silent. Unicron had apparently decided he had better things to do than mess with his mind.

Bumblebee managed to stand and limp over to Soundwave. The Mercedes' silver armor was barely distinguishable from the walls; only a portion of his shoulders and left arm remained. Undaunted, Bumblebee summoned up the courage that had deserted him just a little while ago.

This was something he could _solve_. He grasped Soundwave's armor, tugging at the plating with a vengeance. It gave way easily, and Bumblebee thanked Primus Unicron seemed too distracted to fully consume the Decepticon.

"You're going-" Bumblebee paused, gasping as the wound in his side was torn open _again._ Soundwave was nearly free. "To get out of there. I didn't come all this way, get stuck in your head to let you just _rust _in a delusion."

With a final jerk, they both tumbled to the floor. Bumblebee's processor shut down for a cycle, trying to restart his self-repair. It promptly failed, and he was forced back into reality.

Soundwave was on top of him, still in stasis, or stuck in his delusion. With a whimper of pain, Bumblebee shoved Soundwave off of him, clutching at his side as the pressure was relieved, allowing Energon to spill freely.

Energon coated most of his body. It was all his own.

Target was pulling herself up, blindly searching for Bumblebee. She called his name, once.

Bumblebee tried to speak, spitting out Energon as he did so. He hit the floor with his hand, hoping the Seeker would hear it.

Soundwave was completely still against Bumblebee.

Target crawled over to them, putting her hands on Bumblebee's armor for concentration. Bumblebee hauled Soundwave up to lean against his uninjured side.

_You think you've won? _Unicron's voice rang out in their minds. Target trembled.

_I'd like to think so! _Bumblebee wasn't sure if the communication was two-way, but it certainly felt good.

A door opened, leading to what looked like a docking bay. For a ship.

A ship that, could conceivably get them out of here and to Cybertron.

Bumblebee shook Soundwave. The Decepticon stirred once, and Bumblebee's spark sank. Was it too late?

Target was shaking against his body.

"What is that?"

Bumblebee couldn't see or hear anything unusual. But he trusted Target. Unicron had fallen silent; he seemed to have trouble multitasking.

He wished he could speak at that moment more than he wished for the vocalizer that was not his to be taken away.

Wordlessly, he managed to push Target into a standing position. Her nonverbal communications were offline, probably to prevent escape. Bumblebee wasn't sure if leaving Unicron would kill her or not. But he wasn't about to just leave her here.

He hauled Soundwave up, wrapping the Decepticon's arm around his shoulder. What a merry bunch they were, he thought cynically. Keeping a grip on Target's arm, he dragged both of them into the ship. It was cramped. There was no way he could fit the rest of the Decepticons in here, even if they weren't under Unicron's control once again.

His vision was beginning to be obscured by static. Quickly, he punched in the coordinates to send them to Cybertron.

Unicron had let them leave. But why?

Bumblebee decided he would pose that question to Soundwave, if he ever woke up. Their mental connection was still active, and he could see Dylan's death being played over and over in his mind, adding another layer of things he had to look through.

He slumped out of the pilot's chair, landing on the floor in an ungraceful heap. His self-repair had decided it was time to begin.


End file.
